Forbbiden Royalty
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Ichigo meets Kaiya, a princess by chance, the two quickly fall for each other. But when the Royal Family finds out about their forbbiden relationship and his vaizard powers, they plan on executing him. Can Kaiya save him, or will she die too?
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Drabble!

God damn the plot bunnies! They came up to me while I was watching Elizabeth: The Golden Age and said "Hey Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo! Guess what~? You now have he sudden urge to do an IchigoXOC concerning the Royal Family…" …and they're right! ARGH! *bashes head on wall* Well…here it is…the start of Forbidden Royalty.

* * *

Chapter 1: The first glance…

Ichigo ran above Karakura, his shihakusho flapping in the harsh wind. _Looks like a storm may be coming soon…_he thought. Even though there were barely any clouds in the sky, the smell of rain was oddly lingering in the air. He looked up to see a rapidly moving cloud. _Odd…_ he thought and began following it. As he ran, he could feel a familiar, yet annoying, chill in the air. I know who that belongs to… As he continued running, eventually, he saw a ton of Soul Reapers gathered not too far away, but the two in the front stood out. One with silver hair, a white haori flapping violently, and the other with a pink sash and some of the biggest boobs Ichigo had ever seen. "Hey! Rangiku, Toshiro!" They both turned to see him, but only Rangiku gave him a friendly wave back.

"Hey there, Ichigo! Come on over here!" she called. Ichigo Flash Stepped over and stood next to the lieutenant. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question." Toshiro said, fixing Ichigo with an unreadable stare. "And it's _Captain Hitsugaya_."

"No, _I_ should be asking it; why are all these Soul Reapers here?" he asked, ignoring Toshiro's correction. Toshiro rolled his aqua green eyes.

"This doesn't concern you." He said.

"To hell it doesn't! You're forgetting here, this is where I _live_!" Ichigo argued. Rangiku stared at her captain as he sighed.

"Aww, c'mon Captain! Just tell him!" she whined.

"Fine. The Royal Family is passing through for a change." He replied.

* * *

Princess Kaiya walked on the moving cloud, surrounded by guards and servants. She looked down at the town below and sighed. "Princess, we are approaching Squad Ten now." Her personal servant and friend, Nika, said.

"I can already sense them Nika." She said and sighed again.

"Princess? Is something wrong?" she asked. Kaiya leaned and next to her friends ear.

"Nika, I'm tired of just walking around like this. I want to go do Soul Reaper work again." She whispered. Nika rolled her eyes.

"You know the King hates it when you do that. It's _Soul Reapers_ work!" she complained.

"Yes, and I have _Soul Reaper_ powers! I want to use my powers alongside them, not stand above them 24/7!"

"But Princess, you're royalty!" Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"I know…I just…"

"Prepare for the Princess!" one of the guards called out.

"I just want an adventure of my own…I want to get to know our subjects better…"she sighed.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the two Soul Reapers. "A princess?" he asked.

"The 15th princess, Princess Kaiya." Rangiku whispered. "It's only her. She travels alone most of the time." Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"What for?"

"Mostly to show that they're still there. If you ask me, they're just showing off." He said. Rangiku shot him a warning look.

"Captain, you know you need to be careful here!" she gasped. "If they hear you…"

"Prepare for the Princess!" one of the guards called. All of the Soul Reapers bowed, except for Ichigo, a flustered look on his face.

"Wh-what?" He felt an elbow in his gut and he fell on his knees. "Ow!"

"You idiot, you might as well show some respect, since you're here." Toshiro hissed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, but stayed put. He felt the cloud start to pass them by, its shadow looming over them. He then felt the sudden urge to look up, and when he did, his eyes fixed on the figure before him.

* * *

She had long, flowing, pale red hair and soft red eyes as well. She was wearing a bright, long pink kimono, colored in bright, red, blue and green floral patterns. She had small flowers in her hair that almost made it look like a crown. And she was looking at him. Straight into his eyes with her red ones. He felt funny, like he was being drawn into them. The contact was brief however and as the cloud continued to move, she went with it. _What…what was that?_ He wondered. All the other Soul Reapers began to follow the cloud.

"We're leaving Ichigo." Rangiku said, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "We'll see ya around, ok?"

"And don't tell anyone she was here, got it?" Toshiro said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He said. As they all left, he just stared in their direction. _Was that…really a princess?_ He wondered.

* * *

Kaiya had walked by the Soul Reapers when she felt the urge to look at them, despite the fact she wasn't supposed to. When she did, she ended up staring directly into chocolate cream eyes. And he had been staring back. He had bright, orange hair and a large sword on his back. Kaiya had taken a moment to sense his spiritual pressure before they were forced to break eye contact. She tingled at the feel of how powerful it was…and yet, there was something else. "Princess? Is something the matter?" Nika asked, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Did you…see that orange haired Soul Reaper?" she asked, still staring off into the distance. Nika stared at her, confused.

"You mean the one with the large sword?" she asked. Kaiya nodded slowly.

"Did you sense his spiritual pressure, Nika? Did you feel it?" she asked, almost hurriedly this time. Nika flustered a little before answering.

"Y-yes, it was defiantly strong, but…also different. It was hard to read it exactly." She stammered.

"I know! I really don't care how much he had…but the way it felt…mysterious and dangerous…I liked it." She turned and grabbed Nika's shoulders. "Nika, I have to meet him!" Nika shook her head.

"Princess Kaiya! You know how the King feels about the Royal Family in the Soul Society!" she said. Kaiya laughed. "Something funny?"

"Silly! He's a human, I felt it. He's a _Substitute_ Soul Reaper! He's in the _World of the Living_!" she said, getting more excited every second.

"So what? Even worse! The King will never-"

"What Father doesn't know will never hurt him!" she said. Nika shook her head. "Nika…" she grabbed her friend's shoulder. "…I have to meet him. I want to speak to him, to be in that world. Only for a day, that's it!" Nika sighed.

"One day, that's it?" she asked. Kaiya nodded frantically. She let out a long sigh. "Fine…I'll cover for you. But one day only, got it?" Nika felt herself get squeezed tightly.

"Thank you, Nika! Thank you so much!" she said. As the cloud left the World of the Living behind, she stole one more glance at the direction where she had seen the Substitute Soul Reaper. _I will be there…count on it Soul Reaper…_she thought.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well, sound fun? Please R and R! I really like this idea already! XD Brief, i know, but deal~!


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews!

Cazcappy: It does, doesn't it? XD

herRhi-chan: I will try, ok?

Tiana Misoro: Thanks! He's a hard character to pull off! And I'm glad ya like her! But…they still hate me…

Phantom: Glad you found something else of mine to read. XD

Well, I'm glad for the reviews I've gotten already! XD I hope that others that read my other fics will read this too! Well, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: A day together

Nika sighed as Kaiya finished getting ready. "Princess, this is insane! If you get caught…"

"Oh, I'm not going to get caught, Nika!" She sighed, reaching for her hair band. It had a bright, red flower on it with small streaks of green on the petals. She looked at herself in the large mirror on her wall and nodded. "Yep, good to go!"

"Princess Kaiya… please, do you really have to do this?" Nika asked, handing her the rest of her outfit. "That world is dangerous, you do know this."

"Oh, you worry too much, Nika!" Kaiya said, quickly adjusting her skirt. She was wearing a school girl uniform, the skirt a plaid pattern and a white t-shirt with a small, purple ribbon on the front. "I'll be just fine!" She turned and looked into Nika's eyes. "Nika…I have to meet him. I've been thinking about him ever since I saw him!"

"You almost sound love struck…" Nika grumbled. Kaiya laughed.

"Maybe I am!" she said, twirling a little. Nika stared at her.

"Princess! Don't say such things! You need to remember your place!" she snapped. Kaiya stopped twirling and sighed.

"I know that Nika…I was just kidding." She said. She looked around at her room. The tall, canopy bed stood in the middle, decorated in floral patterns. Her entire room looked like that. She let out a soft sigh. "You'd think…for having all of these things, and a status as 'princess'…my family would be kinder to their own…"

"Kaiya…" She quickly turned to her friend and grinned.

"Oh, ignore me Nika! I'll be back by midnight, promise!" she gave her friend a quick hug and pulled her zanpakuto out. "Open!" she said as she stabbed it through the air, opening a senkaimon gate. She turned and waved to Nika before vanishing into the gate.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the street. He had decided to take a walk for some fresh air, but mostly, to forget about the events of yesterday. _And I'm failing at it…_he thought. As he waited for the light to turn red so he could cross the street, he closed his eyes, only to see 'her' again. "Ugh, why is she there in my head?" he sighed and ran his hand through his bright orange hair. "You're never even gonna see her again, so-"

"Hey, watch where you're walking, girl!" He heard a man shout from across the walkway. "Are you even paying attention?"

"I-I'm deeply sorry sir." He heard a small, yet firm reply. He looked up, just in time to see a flash of red in his vision.

_No way…_ he thought. As soon as the light turned red, he ran across the parkway. He accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said.

"Ugh, you too, eh? Don't kids these days ever pay attention?" it was the same angry guy from before. Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced around once he made it to the other side of the street. As he looked around, his eyes froze on a bench a few feet away. There was a girl sitting there, long flowing red hair and red eyes. She was wearing a school girl's uniform, despite the fact it was a weekend.

* * *

_There's no way in_ hell _she's here…_ he thought. He walked up to her, just in time to hear her mumble to herself.

"This place is so…so big! How am I going to find him now?" She sighed and held her head in her hands. "This is going to take me all day!"

"You…" She looked up, their eyes met again, and Ichigo could feel the same feeling from the other day return, only stronger this time for some reason. But it was brief and she blinked, her eyes excited.

"You! You're the Soul Reaper from the other day!" she gasped. "I've been looking all over for you!" Ichigo backed up some when she shot up.

"Wh-what? You've…been looking for me?" he stammered.

"Yes! Ever since I saw you yesterday, I've wanted to talk to you!" she said, her excitement growing every second.

_Odd, seeing as I wanted the same thing…_he thought, but quickly erased the thought from his mind. _What am I thinking?_ "So…you're…uhh…" she chuckled.

"Forgot already, huh? My name's Kaiya. And yours?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Her soft red eyes suddenly widened to the size of plates. "What's wrong?"

"You're the hero of the Winter War?" she gasped. Ichigo backed up even more when she suddenly got real close to him. "Wow! A human…defeated Aizen! That's so cool!"

"Uhh…sure. Umm…are you supposed to be here?" he asked, desperate for a change of topic. "I mean…you are a princess."

"Oh, I snuck out. I have bad health, so I'm in bed a lot." She said. Ichigo looked at her and sighed. Now that he had a better look at her, her skin was abnormally pale. It made her eyes and blood red hair stick out more. "But I do that a lot, so I can do Soul Reaper work." Ichigo gave her a confused stare.

"You're…a Soul Reaper?" he asked. She nodded and her smile widened.

"Oh yes! My Father doesn't let me do the work, so I sneak out and do it! I…I feel like it's my responsibility. I have the power, so I should do the work to protect my subjects you know?"

_Not entirely…_he thought.

"Well, where are we gonna go?" she asked suddenly.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I only have today, and I want to get to know your home better! So…" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you show me around?" Ichigo sighed, his kind nature kicking in.

_Why can't I ever say 'no'?_ he wondered. "Sure…just, please stay in sight." He said. She nodded and followed him down the street.

* * *

The sun was setting as they made it around the shop district. "Wow, so many stores here!" she exclaimed, running around. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_She's gonna drive me nuts!_ He thought. She had practically dragged him all over Karakura, even almost got hit by a car because she wasn't paying much attention. _She's a hazard zone!_ When he caught her again, she was staring into the window of a small store.

"Ichigo? How much is that?" she asked, pointing at the window. He leaned in to see a small bracelet with a tiger chain on it.

"Not much, why? You want it?" he asked. Kaiya shook her head.

"Not for _me_, but for Nika." She said. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look.

"Nika?"

"The head of my servants, and my closest friend. She's practically a sister to me." She explained. "She loves wild cats, but because she's a servant, she isn't allowed to buy much of anything. I wish I had money on me…" she sighed.

"How many siblings do you have, anyways? Toshiro told me you're the 15th Princess." Ichigo asked.

"I have 14 sisters and 10 brothers. But…they're all mean to me." She looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure why, exactly…they just are. Nika's my only true sister and I can't show my appreciation very often. Father doesn't like me giving my things to her." Ichigo looked at her, at the bracelet, then back at her.

" C'mon, let's go and get it. I think I have enough on me." He said. Kaiya locked eyes with him and he squirmed a little. _It's that same feeling as before…_he thought. Her red eyes were shining.

"Thank you so much!" she said, hugging him. He felt his entire body go stiff. But, to his surprise, he didn't complain or try to push her off. She let go suddenly, clearing her throat. "S-sorry about that…" she mumbled.

"N-not a problem!" he shook his head. "Let's go in before they close."

* * *

Kaiya checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go back before Nika freaks out on me…" she sighed. She turned to look at Ichigo, clutching the small paper bag that had the bracelet in it. "Thanks so much for everything today." She bowed.

"No problem, just…don't randomly pop up out of nowhere like that again, ok?" he asked. She stood back up and smiled.

"Of course! I'll see if I can sneak out again soon. The time span in our world is faster than this one. One day here is one week at home. Hmm…maybe I'll try staying a week!"

"A week? You'd be in 'bed' at home for a month then!" Ichigo gasped. Kaiya nodded.

"I was once actually sick in bed for two whole months. One month is fine." She explained. She reached onto her back, and her zanpakuto materialized in her hand. "Well, I'll see ya around, Ichigo!" she said. She opened up a senkaimon and ran through it, waving as she ran.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the senkaimon closed. _Man, she's a pain in the ass…_he thought. As he walked home, he kept replaying everything that had happened during the day. He waited to cross the street, once again closing his eyes. She still filled his vision, but now it was her running around, practically dragging him along, her eyes shining with excitement. _I guess I'll have to be prepared for when she returns…cause I know she will…_ he told himself.

* * *

Nika watched as Kaiya climbed into her nightgown, pulling the hair band out of her hair and placing gently on her dresser. "The World of the Living is amazing, Nika! It's filled with a ton of things!" She sighed. She pulled the paper bag out, but quickly put it away. _No…I wanna give it to her on her birthday…_she thought.

"I'm sure it is, princess. Please get some rest, before everyone notices that you're not sick!" Nika tried to shush her, but Kaiya was still too excited.

"Oh, you should've met him Nika! He was rather patient with me, even though I know I drove him crazy!"

"You're driving me crazy, princess. Now please; get some sleep!" Kaiya climbed under her covers, blowing one of the candles out.

"I plan on going back for a week, starting tomorrow." She whispered. Nika's eyes grew big.

"Princess Kaiya! You know how long that truly is, and with your duties in a few months, you really should be looking for the proper-"

"Nika, enough." Kaiya's voice suddenly grew firm. "I don't want to hear about it…" She clutched her sheets tightly. "I'm already aware of how little time I have." Nika walked up and sat down next to Kaiya, stroking her blood red hair.

"Kaiya…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's fine. I just want to have some freedom…before it's taken from me forever." She sighed. She laid down, facing the wall. "I just…I want to be there a little longer…"

"With him, by the sound of it…" Nika mumbled. Kaiya chuckled.

"You're the only friend I've ever known. To have someone else…it feels nice. I want to get to know him, inside and out." She let out a soft sigh. "Alright…night Nika…" Nika leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight princess…sweet dreams." She said and blew the last candle out and shut the door. Kaiya stared into the darkness, recalling what Nika had said before she left, and the feeling she had whenever her eyes locked with Ichigo's.

_Love struck? Maybe I am…who knows…_she thought. _But…either way, I want to see him again…_

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Yay, another chapter up before vacation! If you push that review button, I hear that your wishes come true! XD So…try it!


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Yep! ^^

herRhi-Chan: I have succeeded in converting you slightly! XD

Shadowgouf: I know, right? I like it though!

Narlth: Uhh…don't read too much into it, ok? XD

All right, I know I have, like five stories to work on, but cut me some slack! I still have a whole fucking _month_ until school starts again, and I need to do _something_ to pass the time! XD Well, I'll do my best to keep up with all my stories and update all of them on a regular basis, ok peeps? Well, here's Chapter 3~!

* * *

Chapter 3: School's new addition

Ichigo looked out the window and sighed. _Our teacher's late again…_he thought. _Wonder why…_ He closed his eyes but the moment he did, Kaiya's voice rang in his ears, her bright, excited red eyes glowing.

"_I'll see if I can sneak out again soon. The time span in our world is faster than this one. One day here is one week at home. Hmm…maybe I'll try staying a week!"_ She had exclaimed. He sighed at the idea.

_If I have to put up with her for a whole week…I don't think I'll survive…_he thought. But there was a small part of him that wanted to see her again. _Why would I want to see her again? She's worse than Rukia!_

"Daydreaming again Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around, only to see Uryu standing behind him, pushing his glasses up on his face. "I thought I told you to use your brain for other things."

"And I thought _I_ told _you_ to get contacts, because the way you push your glasses up makes you seem like a nerdy snob." Ichigo retorted, turning to look out the window again. "No, I was thinking about someone…someone I met the other day…" Uryu raised an eyebrow and sat at his desk.

"You mean that new spiritual energy I felt the other day? Talk about interesting." He said. Ichigo looked at him, a little surprised.

"You mean you felt her?" he asked.

"Ah, so it belonged to a girl, huh?" Uryu said, smiling at the sudden blush appearing on Ichigo's cheeks.

"S-so what? And you didn't come to ask who she was?"

"I'm not interested in Soul Reapers." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't. You so didn't help me save Rukia or defeat Aizen or anything like that." He said sarcastically. Uryu was about to snap at him when he heard a peppy voice behind him.

"Hiya Ichigo!" Ichigo froze at the voice.

_God no…_he turned around slowly…to see Kaiya standing behind Uryu, wearing his school's winter uniform.

* * *

Kaiya smiled brightly at Ichigo, who was giving her an annoyed look. "So…you succeeded in getting away again, it seems." He said. She nodded ecstatically, causing her ponytail to whip up and down.

"Yup! Nika wasn't exactly excited about it…but I promised that I'd only be gone for a week." She explained.

_Yeah, and then you'll wanna stay a whole fucking month…_he thought and moaned.

"So…you're the Soul Reaper who's spiritual pressure I felt the other day." Uryu said, looking at her. Her ponytail had a red flower hair band tying it up; making it look like it was growing out of her hair.

"And you must be a Quincy. Your spiritual pressure is…well, I can describe it as sharp, like the arrows they shoot. That's what it feels like to me anyways." She said and he gave her an interested look.

"You're sensing skills are rather good. Yes, I'm Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy." He said. Kaiya grinned.

"I'm the 15th Princess of the Royal Family, Kaiya!" She said and Uryu almost fell out of his seat, causing Ichigo to laugh.

"Smooth move, Uryu!" he laughed. Kaiya just stared at them both.

"What'd I say?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Let's just say that you really shouldn't tell everyone who you really are. Just your name is fine." Uryu said, clearing his throat and readjusting his glasses. Kaiya nodded and sat at the desk behind Ichigo.

"Ok then! I'm ready for class now!" she said excitedly.

"W-wait a second! You can't just barge into our classroom and expect to work or go here in the first place!" he yelled. Kaiya smiled and pointed at the board. Ichigo turned to see the teacher writing on it. _Since when in hell did_ she _get here?_ he wondered. When she was done writing on the board, there was a name in big, bold words; Kaiya Mekara.

"Class, we have a new student joining us for awhile." She said and pointed to where Kaiya was sitting. She stood up and gave a huge wave to everyone.

"Hiya everyone! My name's Kaiya Mekara!" she said and sat back down. The class began murmuring and she winked at Ichigo. Ichigo smacked his head on the desk.

_This is going to be one, long week…_he groaned.

* * *

Kaiya looked around for a place to sit outside at lunch. As she walked around, she could feel people stare at her. What do they find so interesting? She wondered.

"Hey, new girl!" she turned around to see a brunette run up to greet her. "Do ya wanna sit with us?" she asked. Kaiya nodded, a smile on her face.

"Sure! Uh…you're name is…?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa. I'm a friend of Ichigo's." she said.

"I know Ichigo!" she exclaimed as she followed Tatsuki to the small group of girls sitting underneath a large tree.

"I'll say. Not to mention you're really peppy. You'll give Orihime a run for her money." Tatsuki said as they all sat down.

"Eww…Orihime! That's just way too weird this time!" one of the girls said. A girl with light brown hair and a huge grin was holding up what looked like mush in a bowel.

"What? No it isn't! My spinach, bean paste and pepper keash is great!" she said, digging a spoon in and eating it. The girls made a revolting face and turned away, and Kaiya sat down next to her.

"Oh~! Can I try?" she asked. She nodded and handed Kaiya a spoon. Before she could dig in, Tatsuki stopped her hand.

"Orihime, let's _not_ kill the new student, ok?" she said. Orihime put on a pouty look.

"Aww, it isn't that bad!" she then looked at Kaiya. "You will try it…right?" she asked. Kaiya nodded and dug the spoon in and put in her mouth. They all waited to see what she would say. She looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"I love it Orihime!" she exclaimed. She then hugged her, both of them laughing.

"Yup…she fits in here just fine…" Tatsuki sighed. As they hugged, Kaiya could hear Orihime whisper in her ear.

"You're a Soul Reaper, aren't ya?" Kaiya's eyes widened.

"You know that?" she whispered back. The bell rang across the school ground and all the students began heading back.

"I'll talk to ya about it tomorrow!" she said. Kaiya just shrugged and headed back to finish the day, chatting with Tatsuki and Orihime.

* * *

"And she gave me some of her rather interesting lunch!" Kaiya said, chatting Ichigo's ear off as he walked home.

Why me? He thought as she chatted on. "Wait…you tried something of _Orihime's_?" he asked. Kaiya nodded and his jaw dropped and hit the pavement. "Did…did you like it?"

"Nope! It was downright disgusting!" she said just as cheerily. He smacked his forehead and sighed.

_Figures…but how the hell can she say that in the same, damn, cheery voice!_ He wondered.

"But I told her I liked it." He gave her a confused stare. "She really wanted to hear that, I know she did."

"So…you lied." Ichigo concluded. Kaiya let out a soft humph.

"Not at all! I just told her something that wouldn't upset her!" she said. She then grew eerily quiet and looked at the ground. "I hate it when someone's upset…that's no way to live life." Ichigo stare at her.

"Kaiya…" She then looked up at him, her eyes bright and excited.

"So what's for dinner Ichigo?" she asked, her cheery personality returning like a whiplash.

_Wow, mood swings…_ he thought. His mind then processed what she asked. "Wait, what do you mean? You are _not _coming to my house!" he said.

"Aww…how come Ichi?" she asked, putting on a pout.

"_Do not call me that!_" he snapped. "And because I already have to deal with Kon and Rukia. There's no way in hell I'm putting up with you too!" She just looked behind him, a grin on her face. "What? What is it?"

"Ichigo!" He turned around just in time to barely block his dad swinging his foot in mid air.

"That man's trying to attack ya." Kaiya said.

"A little late for that, don't cha think?" he yelled.

"Ichigo, my son! Do not tell me you were going to reject this girl of our hospitality!" Isshin said, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, fake tears growing in her eyes.

"Waahhh! Ichigo's soooo~ mean to me!" she cried. Ichigo felt like punching his dad and kicking Kaiya's ass.

_I'm going to kill them both!_ He yelled in his head.

"We must take her in! Come in my dear and we shall all eat!" his dad exclaimed, practically dragging Kaiya in. She stole a glance at Ichigo, a devilish smile on her face and mischief in her red eyes.

_She's going to be the death of me…_he thought. _Be thankful it's only for a week Ichigo…_He then followed them into the house, ready for hell.

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Yay~! It was a little longer, and fun all around! Please push the button and receive your flair points! (it's an App on Facebook/Myspace)


	4. Chapter 4

Response to review~!

Tiana Misoro: Yup, poor Ichi! XD

Narlth: She is isn't she? 8D

Shadowgouf: Haa haa well put my friend!

Phantom: Yup, me in a nutshell~! I'll drink to that!

Well, I'm glad y'all are enjoying this! It's been awhile since I did a normal IchigoXOC! Well, here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunting with Kaiya

"Uh uh, no way in _hell _are you sleeping here!" Ichigo snapped as Kaiya set her small rollout bed in his room. "There's hardly enough room in here as it is!"

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport Ichigo!" she said, setting it up at the foot of his bed and placing the sheets on it. "At least I'm not sleeping under your bed."

_Or in my closet…_he added to himself. She sighed as she then lifted her shirt up to take it off and put on her nightgown. Ichigo quickly covered his face with his hand. "W-will you at least get dressed in th-the bathroom?" he asked. She turned to see him and smiled

"Sorry Ichigo!" she then ran and climbed into his closet, only to be assaulted by Kon.

"Huzah! I finally have a fool proof plan of-" He was briskly cut off as Kaiya threw him out the open window.

"Never touch my breasts you perverted plushy!" she screamed. Ichigo did his best to hold back a laugh as she climbed in and shut the door. "You never told me you had a perverted pet." She joked.

"Yeah, and if ya let him, he'll end up humping your boobs rather than your leg." He replied, receiving a short laugh from the princess. Suddenly, his badge went off. She tore the door open and he stared at her. She was wearing a long, pale green nightgown, completely decorated with flowers, most of them red and blue with huge petals, butterflies on a few of them. _Whoa…_he thought and shook his head.

"Are we gonna go and kill it?" Kaiya asked. He sighed and pushed the badge against his chest, forcing his soul out. He climbed towards the open window, facing out into the night.

"_I'm_ gonna kill it. You stay-" He turned back around to see her behind him, wearing a shihakusho, but instead of the traditional white ribbon it was…well, red. _She really loves that color…_

"Move it Sub. Soul Reaper!" she said, sounding excited. "We have to hurry out there and kill it!"

"What part of 'I'm gonna kill it' did you not understand?" he asked.

"What part of 'are we gonna go and kill it' did _you _not understand?" Kaiya replied hotly. "Now…" She lifted her foot up. "…move it!" She then kicked him out the window. He fell face first in the bush underneath his bedroom window.

"Ow! What the fuck was that about?" He snapped, only to have Kaiya gently land on his head with one foot, then pushing off of him and knocking him back down. She landed gracefully on the sidewalk.

"Well…you weren't moving." She replied calmly. The hollow's howl pierced the night and they both stiffened.

"C'mon, let's go." Ichigo said, crawling out of the bush and running in the same direction with Kaiya right next to him.

* * *

Kaiya looked around at all the rooftops as they searched for the hollow. Once again, however, she took another moment to feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure. _It's Soul Reaper…but stronger, darker…different in general…_she thought. _But, I've felt that darker part before._ It was on the tip of her tongue when she heard the howl again, followed by a scream.

"There must be a soul in the vicinity!" Ichigo said. Kaiya nodded.

"I'll distract the hollow." She said. "You get the soul to safety then." Ichigo gave her a stunned look.

"Uh, excuse me? I can handle myself! _You_ take care of the soul." He said. Kaiya huffed.

"And I can take care of myself as well!" she said. "Let e do this Ichigo, please. Let me do my duty for once." The way she had asked him had almost froze him in place. She had sounded almost desperate. He was about to respond when they were both thrown backwards by a huge tail.

"Hmm…Soul Reapers should really learn to pay better attention." The hollow teased. Kaiya stood up and glared daggers at the hollow.

"Fuck you! I can't wait to dig my sword in your skull!" she snapped harshly. Ichigo stood up, staring at her colorful language.

_Holy shit…I thought princesses were supposed to delicate and reserved…_he thought. _Nope, definite stereotype…_

"Ichigo…lemme take care of this low leveled hollow." She said, almost commanding. Ichigo just stared at her.

"Is it gonna be like this _every_ time we fight a hollow this week?" he asked, feeling annoyed. Kaiya turned her head slightly, flashing a mischievous smile, her eyes shining playfully in the dark.

"Nope, just this once…" she said, and slowly pulled her zanpakuto out. She held her hand against the tip of it and closed her eyes. "Hum in the wind…Hachisuzume." Her sword suddenly glowed green and changed its shape. She was then holding a large sickle, the hilt green and, oddly enough, had a flowing blue ribbon on its hilt. The hollow looked at her and laughed.

"Do you honestly feel that you can defeat me just because you released your sword?" it taunted. "I have escaped and eaten Soul Reapers for 25 years!" Kaiya smiled.

"Yes…but you've never fought me before…" She then swung Hachisuzume in a circle, going increasing her speed rapidly. "Soundo Nami!" Suddenly, a loud humming noise came from her sword. The air around her sickle suddenly rippled and she vanished.

_Wh-what the…?_ Ichigo thought. _Where'd she go?_ He felt a small tug on his pant leg and he looked to see a small girl spirit staring at him, her black hair in ponytails, and her soft brown eyes gazing at him.

"W-Will she beat the mean monster?" she asked. Ichigo wasn't sure, until a leg from the hollow suddenly was severed.

"Uh…yeah." He said, staring as it howled in pain. She then appeared in front of it, smiling.

"Ichigo, keep the little girl safe, ok?" she asked and vanished again as the hollow swung its tail at her. Ichigo watched as she appeared again, slicing off one of its talon hands.

"Grrah! You annoying bitch!" it screeched. Ichigo turned to pick up the girl as the hollow began flailing wildly.

"C'mon, we need to move-" Before he got the chance to Flash Step, the hollow aimed its tail at his back, and almost struck him until he felt something splash hit his shoulder. He turned to see Kaiya with the tail lodged in her shoulder, blood dripping from her wound.

"Ngh…"

"K-Kaiya!" he gasped. She just grabbed Hachisuzume and hacked at the hollows tail, slicing it off. She then pulled it out of her shoulder, barely even flinching.

"Hey, Ichigo, move just a teensy bit faster, ok?" she smiled and then vanished.

"Wh-what the fuck? How can you-" Before he finished again, he noticed the ripples when she vanished. _Sound waves?_ He thought.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" The hollow howled again. Suddenly, Hachisuzume stuck out from its ugly head, Kaiya then appearing on its head.

"Fine then, here I am." She said. As it faded away, she landed gracefully on the ground. He just stared at her.

_She's something else completely…_he thought, slightly amazed. She flicked her hair behind her, making it glow a bright red in the moonlight. Once again, that odd feeling crawled its way up him, but he pushed it down as she walked over and faced the little girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. The girl nodded, clinging to Ichigo still. "I know it was scary, so I'm sending you somewhere where you'll be safe." She then took her zanpakuto, sealed once again, and placed the butt of the hilt onto the girl's head. The girl smiled at them both as she faded away, a small butterfly appearing in her place. Kaiya then stood up shakily and turned to Ichigo. "Nice work."

"You wouldn't let me do anything." He replied, annoyed as he looked at her shoulder. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. And yes you did do something; you protected that girl. I know you wanted to fight the hollow, but you made the girl your first priority."

_That's because I had no idea I was gonna get attacked…_he thought.

"I like that in ya Ichigo!" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "C'mon, we need to head back home." As she began walking away, she suddenly faltered in her steps, using her sword to steady herself.

"Kaiya? You ok?" Ichigo asked. As soon as he got there, she fell backwards into his arms, her eyes half closed.

"D…damn…must be some kind of p-poison…"she hissed. "This is g-gonna ruin my n-n-night…" Her red eyes dimmed slightly as they slipped closed.

_Shit!_ Ichigo thought. Without another thought, he lifted her in his arms and bolted towards Orihime's.

* * *

Orihime stood next to the couch, her Koten Kishu over Kaiya. He had tolde her everything about Kaiya, from the day they saw each other to the fight against the hollow. "Thanks Orihime." Ichigo sighed.

"No problem! It's not your or Kaiya's fault that she got attacked like that." She replied. "Besides, by what ya said, she killed it before realizing it had a poison technique. So it's not problem." She smiled as the shield faded. "There, you can take her home now."

"Thanks." Ichigo slowly lifted Kaiya up into his arms and she seemed to snuggle against him, making that unexplainable feeling rise into his chest and almost up his throat.

"I've seen her at school. But wow…a princess? That's sweet Ichigo!" she said, getting excited.

"What's sweet?"

"You're in love with a princess! Isn't it romantic?" Ichigo felt himself stumble a little, a hot blush crossing his face.

"I-Orihime! I am not in love with her!" he gasped. Orihime just nodded.

"Sorry, my bad! But it'd be sweet if ya were!" she said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

"A-anyways, thanks again Orihime, and sorry for waking you up." He said. She just nodded and waved as he left.

_Oh Ichigo…_she thought. _I know how you feel…you can't hide it from me…_

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Well, that was enjoyable! Hachisuzume means Humming Bird and Soundo Nami means Sound Wave. If ya press that button, what you want to happen in you're fave anime's will come true~! So push it!


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: I'm glad it did! ^^

Shadowgouf: Thanks! You know Orihime; more sightful than she seems!

Narlth: Well duh! It isn't an IchigoXOC for nothing, eh? O.o

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Oh really eh? 8D

Ok, are we having fun, cause I am! 8D Well, let's carry on chaps! Onward ho to Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Flowers

"Aww, whaddya mean schools closed?" Kaiya asked. After bringing her home, Ichigo was already missing the quiet that he had when she had passed out, and tht had been two days ago.

"I told you Kaiya, a water main burst and we'll probably be out of school for the rest of the week." He explained again. She crossed her arms as she sat on the rollout bed, pouting. The sight almost made Ichigo laugh. _She looks like a six year old…_

"So let's do _something_ other than sit here!" she said, beginning to fidget in her seat. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the edgy princess.

"Kaiya, there's not much to do around here, you know." He said. "Not unless a hollow shows up…" His mind played shots of that night and he shivered slightly at the memory of her being unconscious. "…and I'm hoping they'll stay away."

"Are you afraid of what happened to me the other night?" she asked, hitting the nail on the head and causing Ichigo to flinch a little. "Don't be, ok? I've had worse happen before, that was a slight drawback."

"A slight drawback?" Ichigo snapped. "You were poisoned! If I hadn't been faster-" He was cut off by a sudden tackle from Kaiya. She pinned his arms to his bed, her hair dangling off her shoulders and touching his cheeks.

"Ichigo, I've been doing this job enough to know the dangers. What happened the other night was my fault." She said. He stared up into her red eyes, and couldn't look away, like she was holding him in place. "I'm grateful for what you did for me, but that was nothing compared to some of the thing's I've gone through." She released his arms, sitting on his legs. He sat up, still a little stunned by her odd change of attitude.

"K-Kaiya…"

"Ah, sorry if that spooked ya!" she said, her sudden cheerfulness back. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I let that serious part come out again!"

_Didn't mind it exactly…_he thought. Better than the bouncy part…

"Well, c'mon! Let's do something today!" she said, tugging his arm.

"We just got up an hour ago Kaiya! The least you can do is let me up so I can get a shower! You need one too!" he said. Kaiya looked down as if now noticing what she was sitting on.

"Oops! My bad!" she said. Ichigo smacked his forehead.

_Right now I wish school _was_ in….it'd keep her off my back…_he thought. He watched as she grabbed some of her clothes and raced towards the bathroom. "Hey!"

"Ladies first!" she called and he sighed when the door slammed shut.

* * *

Kaiya dragged Ichigo around as much of Karakura as she could. By the time they reached the park, his legs felt heavy and he was surprised his arm was still connected to his body. _She's crazy!_ He thought. As they passed the park, she froze suddenly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look at all of them Ichigo." She breathed, sounding amazed. He looked at where she was staring, but didn't see anything other than the empty park field.

"Look at all of what?" he asked.

"The flowers…" Before he could stop her or ask why she was interested, she bolted towards the park, her green dress she was wearing flapping as she ran.

_Good lord she's impossible…_he thought as he walked after her. When he reached her, he froze at what he saw. She was sitting in the middle of all of the flowers, her dress splayed out around her. She picked one of the flowers and held it up to her face, smelling it and smiling. He had never seen her look this…content would be the word. _She looks so relaxed…_he thought. As he walked towards her, she turned to him and smiled gently.

"I love flowers more than anything in the world." She explained. "Where I live, they don't grow well so whenever I snuck out to do Soul Reaper work, I would stop and sit with the flowers when I had the time."

"I kinda figured you liked them." He replied, remembering all the hair bands she had worn. So far, every single one had a huge flower on it, as did most of her clothes. _Hell, her zanpakuto has to do with hummingbirds!_ He thought. "But that's not the only reason, isn't it?" he asked. Kaiya sighed and shook her head.

"You're right on that. I…I envy them too." She said quietly.

* * *

Kaiya looked at the confused stare on Ichigo's face. He sat down next to her and looked at the bright yellow flower in her hands. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Their lives are so simple, yet important." She explained. When the confused look on the teen's face didn't lift she smiled softly. "All they need to do is grow and make the world pretty and bright. They also help the honeybees and butterflies grow and feed their babies." She looked up into the sky, a small tear on her cheek. "I wish my life could be that simple. All I want is to make someone happy, to be pretty to somebody. Nobody looks at me like they do the flowers that cover this world…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say.

"_I _think you're pretty." He said suddenly, surprising the both of them. For the entire time he'd been with her, he had never _once_ imagined someone telling her she wasn't pretty or her ever being jealous of something so small and trivial. Her blood red hair and eyes was unique, if not then rare, just like his orange hair, but for her, it made her look, to him, beautiful. It just seemed to match her personality. _Wait…what am I thinking?_ He thought.

"Ichigo…" she looked back down at the flower, and was surprised when Ichigo placed a hand on hers. "Ichigo, it's fine…" But she didn't feel fine. She felt something else…something that she knew would get them in trouble.

"You say that, and I've only known you for a few days, but I can tell that it's not fine." He said. She looked away from him, her hair band falling out of her hair and causing her long red hair to fall on he shoulders. He reached down and picked it up. The flower on it was a deep green, with small petals, like a daisy. He handed it to her. "Tell me Kaiya, what's really bothering you? You wouldn't risk spending a whole week here for now reason." She flinched as he caught on.

"You're right…in a year in my world, maybe sooner, I'm to be married off to one of many suitors." She said, almost so quietly Ichigo wasn't certain if it was coming from the same bouncy girl he had been trying to calm down the entire time. "That's all I'm good for in the Royal Family. I'm the next heir that can claim the throne, but my father won't have it, and he's marrying me off…"

"An arranged marriage?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. "How old are you exactly Kaiya?" he asked her.

As old as you, 16…" she said. He felt sick to his stomach. "The youngest suitor is…26 I believe."

"That's 10 years older than you!" he exclaimed. "What the fuck is he thinking?"

"I don't know…" she said, her voice about to break. He had never seen her like this, and it scared him.

"Kaiya, why can't you just run?" he asked her. Her eyes suddenly locked with his, seeming to pulse with anger.

"Do you think I haven't considered that Ichigo?" she snapped angrily. "Do you think that, for at least once, I didn't try? The Royal Force is relentless, and if I were to run, they'd just catch me and take me back to that abusive man I call father!" She covered her mouth, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

_So, that's what she's been holding back this whole time…_he thought. He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her sobs that shook her body. "Kaiya, it's fine…just breath…"

"I-Ichigo…I d-don't want to get married! Not to someone I barely know…I-I want…" she continued to sob for awhile, and he ran his hand through her soft hair. When she finally stopped crying, she pushed away from him and once again locked her soft red eyes with his warm chocolate ones. All at once, those odd feelings came back to him and hit him hard, and he knew exactly how he felt.

"Kaiya…I…" She smiled mischievously.

"You know, I was never a fan of 'love at first sight' stories…" she smiled.

"Neither am I." Ichigo added. She crawled up his chest, her face incredibly close to his and he smiled.

"So why does it feel like we're trapped in one of those cheesy, too quick stories?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"No clue…but ya know what?" He raised one of his hands and brushed her cheek softly. "I really don't mind right now…" He then pressed his lips against hers, wrapping them both up into a tender kiss. Kaiya didn't make a move to stop him, no matter how wrong it was to the Royal Family. To her….it was just right. And she didn't give a shit what anyone else was going to say.

_I love you Ichigo…_she thought.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

O.O Wow, Ichigo moves quickly, eh? Well, this is actually a love at first sight deal. (Go Shadowgouf! XD) But there will be many complications in this story as well. So even though they love each other, it wouldn't be a good love story if that was all! Well, if ya press that button, you can put whatever curse ya want on life! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews!

Shadowgouf: Yup, that's right! *thumbs up*

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Heh, odd!

Tiana Misoro: Yes it is, they suck! ^^

Narlth: They ain't in Soul Society…XD

Hitsugayatoshirou1220: I will!

Phantom: You speak the truth…XD

Wow, so no one's upset bout how fast this is going? Awesome! Ok then…let's have some fun with the two…*evil grin* Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Advice

As they broke the kiss, Ichigo smiled at the blush on Kaiya's face. "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yeah…that was just…just a little odd." She said. She wasn't exactly sure what had possessed her to kiss him, other than the fact she loved him. She looked up and smiled. "Are you?"

"Never better." He said, blushing as she chuckled. He hadn't expected her to kiss him; well at least he _thought_ he wasn't. But his heart, which was now thundering in his chest, seemed to think otherwise. They sat there for awhile before Kaiya stood up suddenly. "Kaiya?"

"I…I uhh…I need a moment." She said, sounding nervous. Ichigo nodded and stood up.

"Ok…" he grabbed her hand softly and watched as her warm red eyes locked with his chocolate ones. "But be back for supper, ok?" he kissed her cheek, something that surprised them both before he walked back to the clinic, leaving Kaiya alone in the flower field.

* * *

Kaiya fidgeted where she stood after Ichigo had left her, uncertain of what to think. _He kissed me…I let him kiss me…_she repeated the thought for a good five minutes. _Oh god what have I done?_ She paced for a little bit before deciding what to do. "I'm gonna see Orihime." She decided and started running towards the red heads house. When she got there, she was out of breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming~!" Orihime called in a sing song voice from inside the house. Kaiya rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Kaiya? You look like you ran from the park to here!"

"I…did…" she said, still catching her breath. Orihime walked backwards as Kaiya walked in and plopped onto the couch. "Orihime…I need some help here…" she said.

"Oh really? With what?" she asked.

"I…I think I'm in love with Ichigo…" Orihime laughed at her and she blushed. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"You're face when I say 'I think'. You either _are_ or you _aren't_!" she laughed.

"He kissed me…"

"Then I guess you _are_ in love with him if you let him." She replied simply. Kaiya just stared at her.

_Is she always this…this ditsy?_ She wondered. Orihime sighed and undid her hair, letting it fall softly on her shoulders. Kaiya sat in silence as Orihime slowly did it up in a braid. "You kinda remind me of Nika…" she said.

"Nika? Is she your sister or a friend?" Orihime asked. Kaiya had completely forgotten that she had only told Ichigo about who she really is.

"She's…my most trusted friend." She replied.

"You're not really a Soul Reaper are you?" Orihime asked. Kaiya glanced behind her. "Sometimes the way you talk is to…refined." Kaiya sighed.

"No hiding it from you, eh?" she asked. _She may be ditsy, but she catches on quickly…_ she thought. "Well, if you can keep a secret…"

"Sure I can!" she said as she continued braiding Kaiya's long red hair.

"Ok…I'll tell…" she breathed in and out slowly as she began telling Orihime her history.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as his dad berated him with questions. "How long did you kiss? Did you guys have sex? Did you use protection? Did you-"

"Dad!" Ichigo punched him in the face and sent him flying out of his room. "It was _one kiss_! One! No get the hell off of my back!" he walked up and slammed his door shut. "Ugh, why did I even bother saying anything?" he asked no one in particular.

"Technically, you didn't say _anything_." Ichigo looked to see Kon crawl from underneath his dresser. "You're crazy father just seemed to pick up on that right away. You just helped him confirm it when you said, or screamed more like it, 'it was just one kiss'." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"And since when were _you_ an expert on that stuff?" Ichigo asked. Kon hopped up onto his bed and posed.

"I am a hero to all the ladies!" he proclaimed. "I know plenty of things about love~!" Ichigo back handed Kon and he hit his closet door.

"Pft, more like plenty of things on _stupidity…_" he grumbled as he fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. As he stared, he couldn't help but replay everything that had happened since he locked his eyes with hers. _Was it then?_ He wondered. _Was it really…love at first sight?_ _That shit normally happens in stories, but real life? But…then what is this called?_ He shook his head as Yuzu walked in.

"Ichigo, supper's almost ready!" she said. He smiled and sat up.

_Thank god for small distractions…_he thought. "All right, I'm on my way." He said, walking out of his room.

* * *

Kaiya headed towards the Clinic, tugging at her braid as she remembered her chat with Orihime…

Two hours before…

"No way! You're a real princess?" she gasped. Kaiya nodded and felt slightly sheepish.

"Is it really that shocking?" she asked.

"Well duh! That means Ichigo's your knight in shining armor, right?" she asked excitedly. Kaiya felt herself blush at the thought of Ichigo in armor.

"Uh…w-well I wouldn't quite put it like that…" she said, but the excited teen ignored her.

"This is so cool! Does Ichigo know?" she asked and Kaiya nodded. "Hmm, maybe he doesn't know he's a knight then?"

"He isn't a knight! He's a Soul Reaper, and I my opinion, a damned good one." She sighed. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, well, he's in an army…or rather, they call them an army." She said. The comment caused Kaiya to look up at her, the embarrassed look on her face fading.

"Wh…what do you mean?" she asked quietly. Orihime just chuckled and patted her back.

"Aww, c'mon Kaiya! Don't tell me you didn't notice how different his spiritual pressure is from other Soul Reapers!" she said. "He's a Vizard! Part of the Masked Army!"

* * *

Present…

_A Vizard…this isn't possible…_she thought. _No…he can't be one of them…_ She felt a shiver crawl up her spine. _I thought they were…_ When she walked into the Clinic, Yuzu gave her a small smile.

"Hey Kaiya!" When she noticed the pale look on her face, she gave her a worried glance. "Are you feeling ok Kaiya?" she asked.

"No…I'm feeling a little sick. I'm going to…to bed early…" she said quietly. Yuzu just nodded and watched as Kaiya walked upstairs with a worried look on her face.

"She seemed fine this morning…" she mumbled as she walked into the dining room.

"What Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaiya said she isn't feeling well, so she went to bed." She explained. Ichigo remembered what she had said about her health and quickly left the dining room. "Ichigo?"

"I need to check on her. She…she told me she has poor health and I want to double check on her." He explained as he ran up the stairs. He opened the door to his room to see her sitting on his bed, looking out the window, slumping slightly. "Kaiya, you feeling alright?" he asked. She turned to face him and he was shocked by the look in her eyes; anger, confusion…and uncertainty.

"You…you're a Vizard…" she said quietly, her voice filled with fear. Ichigo walked towards her, but she leaned back further against the closed window. "Don't come near me!"

"Kaiya! It's still me! I'm no different then who I was a few hours ago!" he said, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"B-but you…you're a Vizard! You…you…"

"So what? Look, I'm not proud of that fact, and the way you're acting…Kaiya, just please relax." He slowly walked forward as she kicked out at him. He grabbed her legs, forcing them down as he finally managed to pull her into a soft hug. She struggled for a few moments before relaxing in his hold, coughing lightly. "Are you getting sick?" he asked, concern filling his chest.

"Perhaps. Too much excitement or…worry had been proven to be rather hard on me…" she said and then coughed again.

"What was the sudden freak out for Kaiya?" he asked. She didn't answer him for awhile and he felt nervous. "Kaiya?"

"I…I probably should tell you…" She sat up slowly and locked her red eyes with his chocolate ones. "Vizards…are forbidden." He gave her a confused stare.

"Forbidden?" She nodded.

"It means that if my family discovers that you're a Vizard…then you're dead."

* * *

Chapter 6 end

Oh, aren't I evil? Well, if you click this small button here, it will tell you how to gain magical powers for one whole day! ^_^ so click it!


	7. Chapter 7

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Thank you! ^_^ *gives cookie*

Shadowgouf: Yup, she does that a lot…XD *gives three cookies*

Narlth: Well, if you learned that the person you love was part monster, how would you react? O.O *gives…checks bag…* oops. Out of cookies…^_^'

All right…so y'all wanna know why Ichigo would be killed if he was found out? Well, why don't 'cha read this little chappie and find out? On to Chapter 7! Sorry it's short...DX

* * *

Chapter 7: Explanations

Ichigo looked at Kaiya sitting in his lap. "Wait…if your family discovers what I am…they'll kill me?" he asked.

"And any others like you." She replied, not meeting his gaze. He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Kaiya…I'm not a threat. You know that." He said.

"Do I? I'm the girl who fell in love with someone I barely know…" she said hotly. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Well, I did the same thing, so that just shows how smart we are." He replied. Kaiya chuckled.

"You mean stupid." She said and let out another cough. Ichigo could feel concern clench in his chest and he reached down to touch her forehead.

"Hey, you're beginning to run a fever. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Kaiya shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth, trying to help her relax some.

"Tell me." He said firmly. She turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Tell you what?"

"About why Vizards are forbidden…tell me." He repeated. She sighed and turned back around to face the window.

"I-Ichigo…I'm not sure I-"

"Kaiya please. I have a right to know after all." She sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Over 700 years ago, a new faction of Soul Reapers began to emerge from the Soul Society. They were Soul Reapers that had entered the realm of hollows by unknown ways. They were powerful, if not dangerous, but they were accepted as special troops in the Royal Guard." Kaiya began to explain. She coughed again and Ichigo rubbed her back.

"Are you sure you want to tell me now?" he asked. She punched his shoulder, although there was barely any power to it.

"You're the one who wants to know oh so badly." She retorted.

"Yes, but if you're not up to it-"

"Can it Ichigo…" she snapped playfully. "Now, they were given their own ranks and everything. Of course, it was just a ploy to make sure that they never became an enemy of the Royal Family. Sadly…that's exactly what they became." She paused for a long time and Ichigo began to get a little nervous.

"K-Kaiya?"

"The…the story goes that the new class of Soul Reapers were horribly mistreated by the actual Royal Guard and the Soul Reapers…so…one night… a member of the new class got fed up with being picked on and ended getting into a fight with a Soul Reaper. It didn't really start out violent, but…" She swallowed and shivered. Ichigo pulled her a little closer and she relaxed some.

"Kaiya, that's enough. I think I get it." He said, trying desperately to get her to calm down, but she shook her head.

"I can finish this. Anyways…no one's sure who finally attacked who, but in the end, the new class was killed. This infuriated the others and they rose against the Royal Guard…not wise. They're specially trained in killing Soul Reapers and this new class. The entire 'army' were wiped out. But before they were…the new Soul Reapers gave themselves a name: Vizards, The Masked Army. Their name is derived from the powers they have. After this crisis, the King at the time, my father, made it clear that if a single Soul Reaper was discovered to be a Vizard they were to be brought to the Realm where the Royal Family dwells…and executed publicly." She drew in a breath and sighed. Ichigo sat in silence for awhile, letting her catch her breath.

"Wh…when you say public execution…do you mean a hanging?" he asked slowly. She laughed coldly.

"Hardly! When I say execution, you have thirty swords shoved in your chest…one…at…a…time." She replied, poking his chest. "And they keep doing it until your dead. It's slow and painful from…from what I've seen. She coughed again and clutched her chest. "Ngh!"

"Kaiya! Are you-"

"I-Ichigo…get your dad. I don't…don't feel-" She covered her mouth and bolted to the bathroom. He could hear her getting sick as he ran downstairs to get his dad.

* * *

Ichigo sat next to his bed, feeling nervous. After he had gotten his dad, Kaiya's temperature had skyrocketed and he couldn't help but partially blame himself. _I might've pushed her a little too much…_he thought. His dad said she'd be ok if she had some sleep and something to eat later on, but he wasn't so sure. As he sat there, he grabbed her hand and shivered. _Was it always cold like this?_ He wondered. _It didn't…feel like this earlier on…_ He heard a small chuckle and he looked up to lock eyes with the dark red haired princess.

"Oh, you b-big worrywart…" she said hoarsely. "Th-this is normal for m-me, so stop fidgeting." She said lightly. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're impossible…" he said. She just smiled.

"And you're hard headed." She replied.

"You're supposed to be asleep. Dad said you need to rest." She smiled and scooted over slightly.

"But you need it to, and this _is_ your bed…" she said, lifting an eyebrow. Ichigo shook his head.

"No way Kaiya. Not only are you sick, but…this isn't the time for _that_." He said firmly. She rolled her eyes, holding her head as the small motion spiked pain in her head.

"Ok, for one, I'm not infectious. And two: I'm not asking you to undress you moron. Just…just lay with me for a bit...until I fall asleep." She said quietly. Hr couldn't help but notice how scared she sounded. Rolling his eyes in defeat, he kicked off his slippers and climbed under the sheets with her. She cuddled closer to his chest as he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her.

"Better?" he asked as he placed his face in her hair. She nodded and he sighed, a small hint of lilies and orchid scent in her hair. "Why are you so frail?" he asked her. She stiffened in his hold and he looked at her. "N-never mind, I'm sorry I asked." He said quickly. She smiled and placed a cool hand on his cheek.

"Y-you're a kind person, if not a little curious for your own good." she smiled. "I know you don't m-mean it." He looked in her eyes and he could see sadness and…was it pain? "It…it was an accident. My…my mother died giving birth to me…and I was two weeks early. They say that's why my hair and eyes are red; my mother's blood covered me so th…that I'm the reason she died…that her blood is not just on my hands, but my _soul_." Ichigo flinched at the pain in her words. "I've…never been called pretty because of that rumor. It…it hurts to hear people whisper about me in my own home." Ichigo stroked her hair and lifted her chin, locking his warm eyes with her tearful ones.

"Well, I think it's different." He smiled. "I believe she gave it all up to allow you to live." He said. "If she never did that, then I would have never been able to meet you."

"Or f-fall in love with me." She added and he nodded.

"I think you're beautiful, so ignore what those other fuckers say about you." He said and she laughed. _Music to my ears…_he thought. He bent down and kissed her passionately. Kaiya melted into it immediately, her lips parting to allow him entry. But he didn't push it and broke the contact. She pouted and he shook his head. "You're still sick. I'm not going _that_ far while you have a fever. God knows how far things will go then." He chuckled. She just sighed and curled back up against his chest.

"I love you, you idiot." She murmured, sleep lacing her voice. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Same here, you spazz." He said. He watched as she slowly fell asleep, her breathing getting deeper. He sighed as he looked at the situation he was in. _How am I going to get out of this bed before either my dad comes up here or without waking her up?_ He wondered. As she curled closer, he just sighed. _Ah, fuck it._ He closed his eyes and before long, he was also sound asleep.

* * *

Nika began to fidget in Kaiya's bedroom. _I'm glad that the King isn't here…_she thought. _If he were to ever find out…_She shook her head. _No, I promised to do my best to keep this a secret! _She paced the room and sat on the edge of Kaiya's bed. She was used to the Princess doing these little 'renegade run offs' as she called them, but this time…it wasn't just to kill hollows. It was to meet someone…someone she hoped and prayed that the princess wouldn't get too attached to. As she sat there, she looked at a small hair band with a black swallowtail butterfly on a black orchid flower. Kaiya's mother had given it to Nika before Kaiya was born and told her to use it in an extreme emergency. _When she said that…did she mean to protect Kaiya from Soul Reapers?_ She wondered. She just shook her head. _Calm down Nika! She isn't in any danger! What would posses you to think like that? _Her mind trailed back to when she and Kaiya had seen the orange haired Soul Reaper. _His spiritual pressure was odd…could he be…?_

* * *

Chapter 7 end

Well, now you have a clue as to what shitty situation Ichigo's in! ^_^ Well, as well as some of Kaiya's past! And Nika thinks she knows about Ichigo! O.O Say, if you click the little button here, you get 1,000,000 dollars! So long as your review is over a million words! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Response to reviews~!

Naginator: Well look no further! ^_^

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Ya think so~?

Tiana Misoro: I know, right? DX

Phantom: Uh...he didn't. His dad just...knew. XD And you'r right bout the whole Qunicy/Vizard deal. Really creepy...O.O

Akuma'sDream: Glad ya like it! XD

All righty then~! Who wants some fun fluff? *looks around* I thought so! Ok, onward to Chapter 8! I don't think y'all want me chatting up a storm, do ya? 8D

* * *

Chapter 8: A dance to a promise

Ichigo felt relieved as Kaiya chatted with his family the next morning. She was already feeling better. "Wait, ya gotta leave?" Yuzu asked, sounding dissapointed. Kaiya nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I have to go back home for a week, maybe two. But i'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." she said. He felt his chest clench as she reminded him about that.

_Two weeks for us...but for her, two whole months..._he reminded himself. He honestly didn't want her to leave. From the way she made her father sound, he wasn't safe to be around. "Kaiya...can we talk for a second?" he asked her. She nodded and took her plate to the sink before following him upstairs.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You seem...tense." she asked.

"Do I? I don't want you going back there Kaiya." he said. She shook her head and smiled.

"Ichigo...i'm glad you worry about me, honestly. But i'll be fine. I've survived 17 years with him, I can survive a while longer. Besides...running away for me isn't an option." she sighed. Ichigo looked down at his hand as he sat on the bed.

"Kaiya...I just..." Kaiya walked over and lifted his head up slowly. As he gazed into her soft red eyes, he pulled her into a passionet kiss. When the cut it off, she placed an hand on his cheek.

"I'll be ok Ichigo, I promise you." she said as he ran a hand through her dark red hair. She leaned into the touch and he chuckled.

"Wow, I didn't know you were like a cat." he said and she laughed. It felt good to him; hearing her laugh, running his hand through her soft hair, kissing her gently. He was so worried that if she left this time, he may not see her again. _Why...why do I feel that way?_ he wondered. She pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon Ichigo~! You promised to take me out shopping today~!" she said excitedly. Ichigo rolld his eyes as he was dragged out of his room.

_Although...I don't think i'm gonna miss her hyper activeness..._he thought.

* * *

Kaiya ran around the mall ecitedly, Orihime right behind her. Ichigo rolled his eyes as the two girls darted into another store, this one filled with toys. "Man, she's hard to handle sometimes." he sighed.

"Yet you don't seem to mind it much." Uryu said. It was Ichigo's idea; since it was Kaiya's last day here, he'd invite Orihime to hang with her and Uryu...just decided to tag along. So as the girls rushed into the store, they just walked in. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You get used to it after awhile." he admitted. "Believe me."

"I won't believe you, simply because you love her, therefor, you're biased." Uryu commented. Ichigo sighed.

"How can you see through people like that?" he asked. Uryu pushed his glasses up and chuckled.

"I don't see through people. You're just that predictable." he admitted. Ichigo was about to argue when Kaiya came up to him with a smile on her face.

"What'd you do?" he asked and she pouted.

"Just because i'm smiling, you immediatly assume I did something bad?" she asked.

"I never said you did something _bad_." he teased and she crossed her arms.

"Meanie." she grumbled, but she didn't mean it in the least and he knew that. "Didn't find anything?" he asked.

"Not a damned thing~!." she smiled. He gave her a confused look and she smiled. "Don't worry~. I'll get you something...but later!" He just sighed as she practicallh skipped out of the store, Orihime in tow. Uryu looked at the stunned look on Ichigo's face and he laughed.

"Of all girls to fall in love with Ichigo, it's a rebel princess...that skips." Ichigo scowled and he laughed harder. As they walked out of the store, he just sighed and smiled.

_Oh well...guess that means i'm screwed for life..._he thought.

* * *

As the moon began to rise slowly behind the skyscrapers of Karakura, Orihime and Uryu waved goodbye to Ichigo and Kaiya. "I thought this was a great idea Ichigo!" she exclaimed as they headed towards the park.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Ichigo said, not fully paying attention. Kaiya looked at him with concern.

"Ichigo? Is...something wrong?" she asked him, her voice serious.

"I really don't want you going back there Kaiya." he said and she sighed.

"Ichigo, for me, running away isn't an option. I wish it was...just like..." She shook her head. She then turned to see a small store behind her. "Wait one second Ichigo." She bolted into the store and before Ichigo could blink, she came out with a tiny paper bag. She pulled out a small necklace that looked like one of those cliche 'best friends forever' necklaces, but it was different. Instead, it was two flowers, red tulips with their stems entwined around a blue jem in the shape of a heart. But the necklace was crafted so that it could split and become two necklaces.

"Kaiya-" She placed a finger on his lips as she hooked it around his neck. When she was done, she hooked the other necklace around her neck and smiled.

"There. We can now carry a small part of each other, no matter where we go." She smiled. "Consider it a promise to see each other again." she winked. He just sighed and smiled.

"You're impossible." he sighed. When they reached the park, they found it empty. She smiled and ran towards the flower field where they had first kissed.

"You know Ichigo...there's one flower my father would never let me have." she said. He looked up to see her twirling around, her skirt flapping as she spun. He walked up and stood in front of her.

"Which one?" he asked her quietly, leaning close to her face. She looked down and sighed.

"My faveorite...roses." she said quietly. "They're a symbol of love eternal, and he...he feels that if I was ever to have one...it means i'm in love and..." He brushed his hand through her hair softly.

"If you ask me, you don't need roses. Your hair and eyes match the color perfectly. However..." He slowly pulled off her head band that had a small dainty yellow flower and replaced it with one he had hidden in his jacket pocket. "...it wouldn't hurt for me to give you something as well." She reached up slowly and pulled it out of her hair. It was a red hairband with soft, purple ribbons tied underneath a huge red rose. She stared at it, tears beggining to form in her eyes.

"Ichigo...I...I can't-"

"Why not? It's ok...if you want to leave it here, that's f-"

"No, that isn't what I meant! I...I love it Ichigo. There's nothing I can give...that can make up for...for this." She slid it into her hair and sighed. "It makes _my_ gift look _cheap_." He wrapped a hand around her slender waist.

"It isn't cheap...I love it Kaiya. But to make up for it, how bout a dance?" he asked her. She sniffed slightly and nodded.

"I would love to." she smiled. The two of them slowly danced underneath the starry sky. She allowed him to lead the dance, and before she knew it, the simple dance became slightly more complicated, like a fabricated waltz. "I...Ichigo..." He leaned her down slowly, his face growing closer.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice husky, making her thoughts fuzzy.

"I...I didn't know you could dance like this..." she said, her voice slightly breathy. He just smiled as he pulled her up and closer to him, his breath hot on her neck.

"Neither did I...must be an instinct." he whispered. He slowly looked into her red eyes that seemed to glow in the starlight. He then leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She gripped his hari, hoping to deepen the kiss. Her wish was granted as Ichigo nipped at her lips some. She gldadly parted them, allowing his tongue to coax hers into another dance. Neither of them noticed that their actual dance got more sensual, their hips grinding, causing friction between them.

"Mmm..." Kaiya moaned, but it was practically swallowed by the Vizard in front of her. She didn't want this embrace to end. _I want this moment...this one moment...to last for eternity..._she thought through the haze that had collected in her mind. When he finally released her lips, he leaned in close to her ear.

"I love you Kaiya...more than anything." he whispered. He placed his head on top of hers and she sighed.

"I love you too Ichigo...more than you love me." she whispered back as their dance sadly came to an end. He gave her a funny look.

"That's impposible and you know it." he said and she grinned.

"No it isn't~." she said in a sing song manner. She sighed as she slowly pushed him away. "I'm sorry, but I must get back home."

"No, that place isn't home and you know it." Ichigo said, but he didn't make a move. She just smiled sadly as she held her hand out, opening a senkaimon.

"I'll see you soon Ichigo...I promise." she said before dissapering into the gate.

* * *

When she got back, she saw Nika sitting on her bed, arms crossed. "You're late by about five seconds." she said. Kaiya smiled at the teaseing voice of her friend.

"Shut it, i'm never late. I arrive when I mean to." she argued. Nika chuckled as she slowly removed the hair band, trying to find a place to hide it. Before she could blink, Nika's hand shot out and took it from her. "No, wait, Nika-"

"Princess, you know how much the King hates you having ros-" She froze when she saw the worried look in Kaiya's eyes. "Kaiya, please tell me you don't really-"

"I do Nika. I love him, and he loves me." she said proudly. Nika shook her head violently.

"Princess! You know what'll happen if the King finds out! He'll-"

"I know Nika. Please...please keep this between us. I'm begging you Nika. As my friend and sister...please." Nika bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"You do know he's a Vi-" Kiya quickly covered her mouth.

"Yes...I do." she said as she removed her hand.

"They can't be trusted!"

"Well, I disagree." Kaiya argued. Nika huffed and looked into Kaiya's eyes.

"I'll...i'll do it, but you must promise me to break this off before you marry. And whatever you do, do not end up...in his bed." she wanred. Kaiya nodded.

"All we've done is kiss. We won't be in the same bed Nika." she said.

"Knowing you, you will anyways..." Nika sighed. "But i'll do my best to hold you to that promise." she said. Kaiya gave her a tight hug.

"Thanl you Nika...thank you." she whispered.

* * *

Chapter 8 end

Wow, ok a lot of fluffl. Hee hee~! Well, if ya click that there button of magic, it shall tell you who you will marry and who you can beat the shit out of for free~!


	9. Chapter 9

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Not at all~! ^_^

IchiHichi1200: Wait no longer!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: You're room's big! 8D

Phantom: lol Now _that's_ an image that's stuck in my head! DX

Narlth: You get none! lol kidding~!

Yin7: I shall! lol

Ok, I'm glad y'all liked the fluff! I liked it, that's for sure~! Well, let's skip ahead somewhat so that they can be together~! Well, here's Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Lost one

Nika watched as Kaiya stormed back into her room, rubbing her face. "My princess, what's wrong?" She asked. Kaiya just smacked her hand away. "Princess?"

"It's ok Nika...i'm fine." she said quietly. But Nika knew better.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" She asked. Kiay awalked into the bathroom and began to put makeup on. "Princess, please, nip this in the bud before it gets worse! You know you can't-"

"I know what I can and cannot do Nika!" She snapped as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing Ichigo's school's uniform. "Nika...I can't handle all of this! I...i'm going back."

"Kaiya, please. Stop doing this! If you get found out...and if he gets discovered..." She just shook her head. "I don't trust him."

"That's because you don't know him." Kaiya said. Nika was slightly surprised by her odd change in behavior. She sghed and grabbed Nika's hand softly. "Nika...I have to choose someone soon, or Father will..." She shook her head, her hair flying wildly. "Look...don't ask me to stop seeing him, please. What little freedom I truly have will be taken fromme the moment I choose. In fact, i've already choosen Ichigo. It doesn't matter who i'm forced to wed...he's the one who has my heart." She turned around and opened a senkaimon. "I'll be back Nika..." She noticed her firneds nervous stance and she smiled. "I'll be ok! It takes more than Father's anger to bring me down!" She then dissapered into the gate. As it shut, Nika sighed.

_She's changed...and it's all because of him..._she thought with disgust. _But...is this change truly good? Or will it make things a mess?_

* * *

Ichigo started walking away from school and sighed. He really missed Kaiya, no matter how much her bouncy attitude got annoying. _Maybe that's what happens when you're in love..._he thought and chuckled. _Wow, talk about cliche..._

"Ichigo!" He looked up and was instantly tackled down.

"K-Kaiya? Wh-what are you doing b-back here so so-soon?" he asked as she buried her face in his chest. It took him a moment to realize she was crying. "Kaiya? Kaiya what's wrong?" He slowly leaned up and looked into her eyes. They were redder than normal, tears streaking down her face and runing her makeup.

"Ichigo...I...I'm..." He held her close to him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh...it's fine. Tell me what happend." he said quietly as they slowly walked to his house.

"I...I told you ab-about my situation, right? The marrige...and my Father?" she asked and he nodded. "W-Well...he thinks something's wr-wrong...so he called me and asked if something was bothering me. I said no...but he didn't listen. He b-" She didn't finish her sentence. Ichigo trned and locked eyes with her and rubbed the makeup off of her cheek, revealing a large black bruise.

"Kaiya..." She turned away and held her cheek. "Kaiya, you can't go back there."

"I can't run away either!" She snapped. "I'm trapped in between the life I want...and the life I must live." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Ichigo...I want to be with _you_. Not those witless, fat and annoying nobles."

"Oh, so the reason you want me is because i'm not fat?" he asked, trying to get her to cheer up. She laughed and he sighed. _Better..._but it was short lived.

"But I can't run...he will either have me married or..." She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I'm scared..." Ichigo held her for a few minutes before he could hear his dad call to them.

"Ugh...he's such a pain in the ass..." he grumbled. Kaiya laughed.

"At least he isn't my father..." she said quietly. He could hear some pain in her voice, but he shrugged it off.

_She's here now...she's safe here._ He thouhgt.

* * *

"I'm excited about going back to school!" Kaiya exclaimed as they began walking to school the next day. Ichigo sighed, half relieved and half annoyed.

_She's too bouncy in the morning...but at least she's feeling better..._he told himself. After they had all settled down that night, she refused to leave his side and they ended sleeping in their day clothes.

"Hey, c'mon Ichigo! You're running slow today!" She called from ahead of him.

"Well, I didn't get a whole lot ofsleep last night, seeing as how I was tackled by a girl and forced to sleep in a small bed with her!" he yelled. She froze as he caught up.

"Sorry..." she whispered. He just sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not a problem, sorry, I was just slightly agitated." he apologized. She just smiled.

"You're just like him, you know?" she asked. Ichigo gave her a confused stare.

"Like who?" he asked.

"My brother Kyrin." she said. "He would always try to cheer me up when I was upset about things, even if it was his fault." she explained. This was the first Ichigo had ever heard of a brother.

"You...never told me you had a brother that was actually nice to you." he said. She sighed.

"He was about two years older than me. He was definatly a big brother, but our mothers were different, so he was more like my step-brother. He was really nice when everyone else was...rather harsh." she explained.

"So...how come you've never mentioned him?" he asked. She stopped walking and looked at the pavement. "Kaiya?"

"He...he left me. He left me alone..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"_He_ ran away. _He_ ran away from his duties. That's why...that's why I can't run from mine...he abandoned me when I was eleven." She whispered it so quietly, her voice on the brink of crying. He walked over to her and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sure he had a good reason..." he said.

"What reason is there to leave your sister to take the throe that the father refuses to give?" she asked harshly. He gave her a soft look and pressed his lips against hers. Although she resisted slightly at first, she finally gave in and aloowed him to control the kiss. When air became necessary, he broke it off and ran his thumb under her dark red eye.

"Have I tod you that I loved you yet?" he asked her. She smiled softly.

"Changing the subject?" she asked.

"No, just trying to get you to calm down. Believe me; he must've had a good, solid reason for leaving." he said.

"And how would you know?" she asked. "How can you know when you've never met him?" He just smiled.

"If he's like you in any way, there's a reason. I know _you_. And if you were him, you'd leave and come back."

"If I were him, you'd be gay..." she mumbled and they both laughed as they headed back to school.

* * *

Chapter 9 end

Sorry for short chappie...honest! *bows* But trust me, things will pick up! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Response to reviews~!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Wait...what'd I do?

Narlth: I loved it too!

Tiana Misoro: Yay~! *puts gold star on shirt* Hee hee...we shall see...

hitsugayatoshirou1220: Hmmm...find out! ^_^

Phnatom: Yes, yes it is. ^_^ A week for Ichigo is a month for Kaiya. She doesn't live in Soul Society.

I'm glad everyone enjoyed that last line. I sure did! ^_^ Well...I I really hate to dissapoint you...but I don't think there will be smut...I know, you were all looking forward to it, but to be honest, to me, yaoi smut and normal hentai smu is totally different, and I suck at the normal stuff...but believe me, I shant hide the fact they 'did' it. XD This fic is still gonna ber shorter than most of my stories, but I do hope y'all stick with it to the end! Well, here's Chapter 10~!

* * *

Chapter 10: Forbbiden Wish

Ichigo smiled as they walked home from another day of school, Kaiya chatting away next to him. He felt relieved to have her with him again. She grabbed onto his wrist and smiled. "Ichigo...were you paying attention?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Of course I was." he lied, knowing it would tick her off slightly.

"Ok then, what was I talling about?"

"Something on avacados, peppers and tuna." he said randomly, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"Asshole. You never listen to m-" He cut her off as he sealed his lips over hers. She gave in instantly, letting him inside, but he just backed away. "Spoilsport..."

"Yup, you finally realized that." he smiled. She just elbowed his chest and he laughed. It felt right to be with her, as wrong as it may have truly been. But he was beggining to wonder...was she ready to push it further? He shook his head. _No...not now...not after what her Father did..._

"Ichigo, there's a note on the door!" He followed Kaiya as they ran up to the door.

_"Kaiya, Ichigo, you guys have the run of the house for a week or so. Ichigo, your sisters will be spending the night at a friends house while i'm gone. Have fun~!-Dad_

"I swear...could he be more-"

"Hey Ichigo...you wanna?" Kaiya's sudden question caused him to forget what he was about to say.

"H-huh?"

"Aww, c'mon, I saw the look in your eyes." She teased.

"Wh-what look?" he asked.

"The same looks thos pervy noblemen give me sometimes." She stated flatly, causing Ichigo to blush slightly.

"I-I'm sorry..." he rubbed the back of his neck. Kaiya just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Ichigo. We've been going out for three months-"

"Technically, we haven't had a 'date', and for _you_, it's been three months. For _me_, it's three _weeks_." he grumbled. Kaiya sighed and looked at him, her eyes serious.

"Ichigo...I'm not sure how long I have. Please...please let me do this." Ichigo was struggling with himself. He wanted to say yes, hell, for what it's worth, he would've said yes the moment he kissed her the first time! But his personality was holding him back. He didn't want to do this, and have her regret it or hurt her later. She grabbed his hand and locked her red eyes with his own. "Ichigo...let me have this wish. Please..." He shook his head.

"Kaiya...I...I can't..." He turned around and grinned as she pouted.

"Hmph...how come? I know you-" He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her, instantly shutting her up.

"C'mon...I was pulling your leg here..." He whispered as they parted. She smiled as he carried her upstairs.

"You naughty boy...I'll be pulling _more_ than your leg, you know..." She whispered into his ear, receiving her a short laugh.

* * *

Nika paced across the flor of Kaiya's room, feeling nervous. _She only wanted to be gone a few days...what is taking her?_ She thought. She sat on the edge of Kaiya's bed, shifting nervously in her spot. _What if...what if that monster is doing something to her?_ The very idea burned her and made her see red. _I swear...if he has hurt her...I will destroy him!_

* * *

Moonlight pooled down on the two figures that lay intertwined in Ichigo's bed. "Ichigo...Why'd you decide to do this?" Kaiya asked, slowly rubbing his bare chest with her hand. He sighed as he grabbed her hand softly.

"You wanted it...and I won't deny that I wanted it too..." he whispered. She smiled and laid her head on top of his chest. "But...I didn't want to hurt you doing this..."She chuckled softly.

"Ichigo, soon, I won't have any freedom. I made my decision. Whether it was smart or stupid, i'll find out. That's what i'm going to miss when..."She et out a quiet sigh. Ichigo lifted a hand and let it trace her pure red hair.

"Knowing you, it was stupid...but what the hell. Everyone does stupid things..." He said, but it fell on deaf ears; she had already fallen asleep. He just smiled. _Love you Kaiya..._he thought as he, too, fell asleep, with Kaiya in his arms.

* * *

Three days later...

"Kaiya, I told you, I don't want you going back there." Ichigo said, grabbing her arm again. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo, I told you, I have to return. If I don't...people could get hurt. Besides...I gave you some nice 'memories' for the past couple days." Kaiya grinned at the light blush on the Vizards cheeks. He's so easy to tease...

"L-look, if anything were to happen to you...I wouldn't know what to do...so please, for your sake-"

"Don't you mean _your_ sake?"

"-please be careful." Ichigo finished, ignoring her input. She smiled sweetly at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, 'careful' is my middle name." she said.

"No, it's 'problematic'." Ichigo teased before kissing her passionetly on the mouth. She sighed and pushed away.

"Ichigo...I need to get going. I'm sure Nika's having a fit right now." She chuckled at the thought. Ichigo just shook his head as Kaiya vanished into the senkaimon. There was a sudden nervous feeling in his stomach.

_Why is it...I feel the next time I see her may not be a good thing?_ he wondered.

* * *

Nika seized Kaiya by the shoulders, staring at the dark bruise that still showed on her cheek. "Princess, did _he_ do this to you?" she asked, spitting the 'he' like venom.

"No, you know who it was, Nika. My Father did this to me. Ichigo would never hurt me." she said adamantly. Nika growled something under her breath and backed away.

"Princess...please, no more. You can't do this again."

"And why not? The next time I go...I'm staying." Nika's auburn eyes widened in shock.

"Princess! You can't be serious!" She gasped.

"I am...and I want you to come." Nika shook her head.

_This...this is not happening!_ she thought. _What...what did this boy do to her?_

* * *

Chapter 10 end

Sorry, that it was short and dissapointing...forgive me...review?


	11. Chapter 11

Response to review~!

cazcappy: Whew, am I glad. ^_^

Tiana Misoro: No, I need him still. lol

Yin7: I shall update now! XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: ...I have no clue...*bows head*

Narlth: lol We shall see...

hervs: I dunno...we shall see. And thanks!

Shadowgouf: Yup! ^_^

Ok everyone, the angst part starts just about here. Well, since I know y'all love that stuff, here we go! Onward to Chapter 11! This one will be fairly long, I promise! XD

* * *

Chapter 11: Captured

Six months later...(Kaiya's time)

"Princess...is everything alright in there?" Nika called as she waited patiently outside the bathroom door. Kaiya had been feeling rather sick a few months ago, especially in the mornings, and Nika had this dark, dreadful feeling in her chest. When Kaiya came out, she truly was a sight. Her hair was a tangled, dim mess, dark circles under her eyes and her skin almost deathly pale. She had gained some considerable weight as well, making Nika nervous. _Is she depressed?_ she wondered. It wouldn't surprise her. She had plainly refused Kaiya's request, but only because she was concerned for the princess's well being. Or...so she thought.

"I...I need to go b-back..." Her voice was low and weak.

"Princees? Whatever for? I told you-"

"Nika...this is between me and him. I must speak to him." She said, her voice growing a little firmer.

"PRincess Kaiya, I cannot allow this to go any further. Please...reconsider."

"Nika...look at me. You, of all people know what's wrong with me..." she whispered. Nika's eyes widened as she realized what Kaiya meant.

"Princess...you're not...you didn't..."

"I did..." Her voice was quite, but there was a hint of...

_Pride? _she thought. The servent had no idea how to react. _Why would she be proud of...of such an atrocity? _"Do you realize what this means?" Nika snapped. "If you're...if you're..."

"That's why i'm going back. I need to be sure. And I don't want to place you in any danger. I'll be back shortly, I promise." Before Nika could argue any further, the rebel princess was gone, back to the World of the Living.

* * *

"Kaiya...what happened to you?" Orihime was the first to find her, she was coughing harshly on the sidewalk, just a five minute walk from the clinic.

"O...Orihmie?" she asked as she was slowly helped to her feet.

"Goodness, what happened? Did you get sick again?" she asked as they began walking towards the clinic.

"I...I'm not sure...but I _want_ to be...so I came back here." she said through harsh breaths. They made their way quickly to the clinic, Kaiya cradling her stomach as it began to ache. When they walked in, it was their bad luck that Ichigo was right there. "I...Ichigo..." He froze at the sight of the princess.

"K...Kaiya?" he asked, unsure of what else to say. She let out a loud cough, getting sick all over the floor. "Dad! Get in here!" He called as he ran over. Both Orihime and Ichigo helped her into the clinic.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Orihime sat outside one of the clinic rooms as Isshin checked on Kaiya. "Where'd ya find her?" Ichigo asked.

"I had been walking down the street when I found her. She's in bad shape...I wonder what happened?" Orihime said. Ichigo could feel rage building up inside him.

_I swear...if that man hrut her...I'll kill him! King or no King, no one has the right to mistreat their own children!_ he thought. Both of them jumped when Isshin opened the door.

"Ichigo...come in please. She has to tell you something." he said, his voice sounding oddly...excited. When he walked in, Kaiya had an odd mix of emotions on her face, but the most prominent ones were excitement and worry.

"Kaiya?" he asked. She was rubbing her stomach in a soothing manner making Ichigo feel really nervous. "What...what is it?"

"Ichigo...you're dad...he...he said..." Her face turned red and she looked at her hands.

"What? What'd he say?" Ichigo asked, grabbing her hands.

"Ichigo...I'm pregnant..." she whispered. Ichigo felt his mind go into a lockdown.

"Wh...what?" he asked. "Did you say...pregnant?" She nodded. "As in...you're going to have a baby?" She nodded and chuckled nervously. He sat down next to her.

"Ichigo..." He pulled her into his arms, burying his head in her hair.

"Kaiya...what've I done?" he asked. "If they find out over there...what'll they do to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. No one will ever find out." she said. "Now, quit acting like a child, damnit and let me go, before I throw up on you instead of the floor." She laughed at the embarrased look on his face. "Besides, i'm the one who should be having the emotional breakdown right now."

"How come?"

"Ichigo...if my Father finds out about this...i'll be discarded as a whore, a bitch...and they'll kill the father, you, and...Nika, for knowing what i've been doing..." She shivered as her mind became consumed with images of all of them being executed in her world. "But that's _if_ he finds out. I won't let him find out." Ichigo noticed the determined look in her eyes.

"Wait...you're finally going to listen to me?" Ichigo asked and crossed his arms. "Wow, it took you getting _pregnant_ to get you to do this." he grumbled. She smacked him playfully on the arm and sighed.

"I don't want to do this...but for Nika's sake...and yours, and this child...i'm going to run." She turned to him. "I'm going back tonight to finish up and tell Nika. Ichigo...when I get back..."

"Hey, I think Kisuke may have something to cloak your presence. I'll ask him before you get back tonight." He said and she nodded.

"I'd like to not run a lot..." she smirked. Ichigo pulled her into another embrace, and she gladly returned it.

"Be careful." he said.

"No, _you_ be careful. You'll have to put up with my crankiness for awhile." she teased.

* * *

Nika watched as Kaiya stepped out of the senkaimon gate. "What the hell are you thinking Princess? " she asked.

"Nika...I'll ask one more time; come with me, please." she asked. Nika shook her head.

"No. My place is here, as is yours."

"No, _our_ place is with _Ichigo_!" she snapped. Nika gave her a confused look.

"Wait...you really are...pregnant?" she asked. When Kaiya nodded, Nika gave her a disgusted look. "Princess...it's a monster."

"No! My baby is no monster!" she yelled. Nika could see the anger in her eyes, making the red of them almost glow.

"If it's his child...then it is! The King will kill you if he finds out about this!" Nika said.

"I know. That's why i'm leaving." Nika felt everything freeze around them.

"You...you're leaving? Are you nuts? Why? Why are you leaving to be with...with _him_?" she asked.

"Nika, my Father's in the wrong! Ichigo is no monster! None of the Vizards are! That war was centuries ago!" Kaiya clutched her stomach as she felt pain shoot up her spine. "Ngh!" She steadied herself on her bedpost, her legs shaking slightly.

"Princess!"Nika ran over and helped her steady herself.

"Nika...in my dresser, the top drawer...go look in it..." she said quietly. Confused, Nika complied and opened the drawer.

"What...what is...?" She pulled out the small necklace that Kaiya had bought.

"A present...from me and Ichigo..." She said. As she straightned herself, she smiled warmly. "I thought you'd like it. So you have something to remeber us by...if this goes sour..." she said. Nika turned to her, her mind confused.

"Sour?"

"Nika...goodbye..." She whispered before re-entering the gate, vanishing from her sight.

* * *

As she dissapered, Nika felt fury boil within her. _No...I will not allow it to be this way..._she thought. She stormed out of the room and down to the throne room. As she approached a large door, she breathed in and out slowly. _No...this cannot go unpunished..._she decided as she opened the door. When she looked up, she froze. There, on a throne covered in gold, was the King. He had scraggly brown hair, dark green eyes that were filled with an odd haze,a dna muscular frame. "Your Magesty..." She bowed in front of him and he leaned forward.

"Nika, right?" The King's oice boomed throughout the room, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Y-yes, my lord." She said, trying to keep her voice even. "I have something very critical to tell you." she said.

"What about?" the man asked, already sounding bored.

"It's...about Princess Kaiya..." she said. Instantly, he was in front of her. She could just barely make out the faint scent of alcohol.

"What about my daughter?" he asked, his tone getting dark.

"I...I believe she's slept with another man...and she's pregnant." She could feel the anger rising from the man, but she would not back down from her decision. "And that man...is a Vizard from the World of the Living." The King stomped the ground in fury.

"Give me the man's name..." he growled angrily.

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki." She said. He pulled out a horn and blew into it furiously.

"GUARDS!" She watched as the Royal Guard appered, their faces hidden behind their large helmets, their swords in hand. "FIND ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND MY DAUGHTER! UES WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY TO BRING THEM BEFORE ME!" he yelled. Nika watched as they vanished, a smirk on her face.

_She needs to learn her place..._she thought. _And now...she will..._

* * *

When Kaiya returned, she was out of breath from running. I hope I made it in time...she thought. Just as quickly as she appered, Ichigo was there in Soul Reaper form.

"C'mon, Kisuke's got something to help." he said as he lifted her into his arms. He lept out his bedroom window, landing lightly on his feet and running towards Kisuke's store. As they ran, Kaiya gasped.

"No! How'd they-" She was cut off as a sword landed right in front of Ichigo, shattering the ground. He stumbled backwards from the unexpected attack, Kaiya falling out of his arms.

"Kaiya!" He pulled Zangetsu off his back and began knocking some of the armored soilders left and right, trying to get to her. Right when he got there, one of them grabbed Kaiya by her long hair, holding a sword at her throat.

"Halt, Ichigo Kurosaki!" the soldier shouted. Ichigo faltered, but kept Zangetsu raised.

"Release her!" He demanded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to come with us to be judged. As is the princess. Resist..." He held the blade closer, anger boiling in Ichigo as he saw blood begin to trickle down her neck.

"Ichigo..." she whispered, sounding scared. "Don't..."

"...and we'll kill her right now."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? She's your princess!" he snapped angrily.

"Orders are orders, and we do not disobey. Besides...the _thing_ inside her is an atrocity." the soldier said, disgust in his tone. Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened, causing the blade to shake.

"Ichigo, no! Don't let them take you too! Please, i'll be fine!" she screamed. She watched in horror as Ichigo released Zangetsu, holding his wrists out.

"Fine...take me. Just...don't hurt her." he said. She watched as they put special cuffs on him that cut off all of his spirit energy. He collapsed instantly, unconsious.

"Ichigo!" She cried as they also put the cuffs on her. The next thing she knew, her world was also black.

* * *

Chapter 11 end

Wowie, tense stuff, neh? XD Well...reviews are awesome, ya know~! XD Will you review for me? Pweatty pwease? *puppy eyes*


	12. Chapter 12

Response to reviews~!

Yin7: Yup...*sigh*

Tiana Misoro: You shall see...

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Lol ^_^

CatyCrisis: Well...life's a bitch, no?

Narlth: Words of wisdom...*nods agreeingly* Naughty Ichigo! XP

Kerim: ...O.O Wow, random request. Sorry, but no. She'd end up being the man of the relationship. Not saying Ichigo's a pussy here...but she'd probably knock him out with her sandals and him flying into rocks! XD

kaska245: LOL Just about everyone said that! XD

Wow, some of ya are really pissed at Nika!XD Well...more angst on the way! Here's Chapter 12~!

* * *

Chapter 12: Punishement...

Ichigo was thrown onto the ground, quickly follwed by Kaiya. "K-Kaiya..." He tried reaching her, but a foot was quickly pressed painfully against his back.

"Stay still, prisoner." The guard the foot belonged to commanded. Kaiya was lifted to her feet and dragged off. He watched as she glanced back at him, fear in her eyes.

_I'll be alright..._he thought, praying that there was some way she could understand that. He was then brought to his feet roughly and led into another room, this one far larger. _God...what the hell is it with palaces and large rooms?_ he wondered.

"Your Highness, the prisoner is here." The gurad said before retreating the room. Before Ichigo could blink, a foot connected painfully with his chest, send ign him flying across the room.

"YOU!" He slowly got on his hands, but was lifted up by his hair. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAINTED MY DAUGHTER!"

"Actually...I prefer to see it as freeing her from this hell hole she lives in..." Ichigo snapped back, struggling in the King's tight grip. He snarled and threw Ichigo onto the floor.

"Oh, how much I wish to kill you here. You Vizards are all scum, no matter where you came from. A threat to this world is what you are." The King spoke darkly. He stepped down hard on Ichigo's shoulder, grinning as he heard a satisfying crunch as the Soul Reaper's shoulder shattered.

"Ngh...fucking bastard!" He hissed.

"I can't wait to watch you die...or even better, when you watch Kaiya die before you." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You...you wouldn't kill your own daughter...?" The King spat in his face.

"That little whore...that bitch is no daughter of mine anymore..." He growled. He threw Ichigo towards another guard. "Take him to the dungeons down below while I...chat, with my daughter." Ichigo couldn't move as the guard dragged him away.

* * *

Kaiya sat in her room, unaware of what was happening in the throne room. When her door opened to reveal Nika, her face filled with worry. "Nika! They...they have Ichigo! We...we need to get him out!" she cried, clinging on to her friend. Nika stiffiend as she reached out to hold her. "Please! Please tell Father too let him go..to let the baby go!"

"Princess...I can't do that." Kaiya looked up to see her friend's face blank. She sniffed and stared at her.

"N-Nika?"

"Because of what you've done...he's going to die. And when the baby's born, it will too. I'm sorry, Kaiya..." She reached down and hugged the princess, who began crying in her shoulder.

"No! I won't allow this! I'll...I'll speak with Father about this!" She cried.

"Princess Kaiya, your presence is required in the throne room." A guard said as he tore her away from Nika.

"I'll speak to him, Nika. I won't allow him...or the baby...to pay for my mistake!" she called. As the door was shut, Nika shook her head.

_Princess...it's over for them..._she thought.

* * *

"You little fucking whore!" Again, the King slapped her acorss the face, adding to the bruises on her cheek. "You disobey me...and you sleep with a Vizard...how dare you do this to your family?"

"What I did? You're the one who killed-" She was instantly smacked again, sending her sprawling on the floor. She rubbed her sore chest, praying that the baby was ok.

"You know, as well as I, that I am the rightful ruler of this world, and all others connected to it!" He bellowed. He lifted her by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. "You...are a piece of trash whore!" He threw her across the room. She hit the wall, temporarily dazing her. "I'm surely glad your little maid friend told me of your trechery..." She rubbed her head forhead. Suddenly, his words hit her.

"You mean...Nika told you?" she asked.

"Yes, she did." His answer pireced her heart like a sword.

_No...no..._"You...you're lying! Nika would never do that! She's my friend! My sister!" She cried. The King smiled cruelly.

"And _my_ faithful subject. You shall share the same fate as the Vizard and that...monstrosity inside you." His voice rumbled angrily. Kaiya looked at the floor.

_No...no no no no...this...this can't be..._

"Take her back to her room. You and that...outcast have three months." Kaiya's eyes widened.

_The baby...will be born in three months..._she thought with horror. _He's...he's going to kill the baby too! _A guard came by to help her to her feet. she didn't resist, just follwed him down the hallway and back to her room.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the corner of his cell. The moment he had been brought down here, the gurads had taken plaseure in 'smacking him around' as they had put it. _Tsk...more like beat up a defenseless prisoner and tear his clothes apart..._he thought. His entire body ached from the beating. He shivered as a cold wind blew past, huddling into what remained of his shihakusho. He turned as footsteps echoed down the hall. He watched as a girl stood in front of his cell door, her dark eyes gleaming with anger.

"Wow, look how far the great heroof the Winter War has fallen." The girl taunted.

"You...you must be Nika." Ichigo growed angrily. The girl gave him a slightly surprised look.

"How'd you kn-"

"Cause you're the only one who knew about me and Kaiya. That's what she told me anyways, and she doesn't lie often." he snapped. "So you're the one who told him, aren't you? Well?"

"You're right, I did tell the King. But I did it for her own good." Nika replied. He just laughed.

"Oh really? Why don't you go speak to her? I'm sure she'll see it that way." He gave her a dark look, anger rising inside him. "That is...if her own father hasn't condemed her as well." He watched as Nika stormed off. _She'll be back..._he thought as he leaned against the brick wall.

"That was...very entertaining..." Ichigo sat up to see another prisoner in the cell across from him. He was a mess. He was very skinny, his hair long and filthy. His eyes were a dull, jade color. "It's been a long time since someone was down here with me...and even then, they were too far away to talk to me."

"So..you're a prisoner here too, eh?" Ichigo asked. "They probably don't give a shit, seeing as how I'm gonna die in three months..."

"Do you believe that?" The other prisoner asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not so sure. Without a way to contact the Soul Society...I think we're as good as dead."

* * *

When Nika opened the door to Kaiya's room, she saw her with her face buried in her pillow. "Princess?" she asked quietly as she shut the door. Her heand shot up from the pillow, her entire face red and wet.

"You..." She whispered, so quietly Nika wasn't sure if she heard her. "You..."

"What is it Princess?" she asked, reaching for her. She flinched away from her touch, glaring at her.

"YOU! YOU TOLD MY FATHER!" She screamed. Nika stared at her.

"Princess...I did it for you. Couldn't you see what he was doing to you? He beat you, he forced you to-"

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA, DO YOU?" She hollard. "Father is the one who did this! Not Ichigo!" Her voice now sounded hoarse, dulling her cries. But they were still filled with anger...anger towards Nika.

" I was doing you a favor!" Nika snapped.

"No...you were doing _you_ a favor! Because I was seeing Ichigo...you were jealous, weren't you?" She tried screaming at the maid, but her voice was slowly cracking. Nika stared at her.

"No...no I wasn't jealous. He was changing you. He was..."

"From what I can see now...he was the only thing right in my life after my brother left." Kaiya's words cut deep into Nika. "I thought you were my friend...my sister...but after this..." She shook her head back and forth. Nika reached for her again, but she slapped her hand away. Suddenly angered, Nika smacked her across the face. She froze as Kaiya didn't move, only stared at the floor. "Tsk...go figure...you're just like everyone else now..."

"Princess, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes...yes you did." Kaiya lokked at her, her red eyes swelling with tears. "And now...we're going to die." Nika looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"You fucking heard me! Father's going to kill us; me, Ichigo, and the baby!" she snapped angrily. "Or...did you honestly think Father would let me live? You've been kept blind Nika!" Nika made another move, wanting to comfort her, but Kaiya jercked away violently this time. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, her voice on the verge of cracking. Nika slowly backed away as Kaiya constantly screamed for her to leave.

* * *

"...So, that's what's been going on lately, huh? My, this is bad." The other prisoner sighed.

"Yeah...and now...I don't know what-"

"What the hell did you do?" Ichigo turned as Nika bolted back downstairs. "Have you been lying to her? Her father is a good person!"

"Ah, I see Kaiya told you what's gonna happen, eh? Tsk, serves you ri-" He was suddenly grabbed through the bars, almost lifted to her level.

"You're lying! The King would never do this to...to his own...own daughter!" Her voice sounded strained, like she was having trouble believing her own words.

"Uh huh...and I'm the actual reason for the War." He replied sarcastically. Nika shook him through the bars.

"No! You're lying! Lying lying lying lying!" She released him and he fell backwards, hitting the floor. "You...you have to be..."

"Hmph! Some fucking friend you are. You know...she talked about you a lot." Nika froze and turned to look at him. His head was bowed, so she couldn't see his face. "She really cared for you...but you..." He clenched his fist and punched the wall. "Ya know what? Fuck you!" Nika's eyes glowed with fury.

"You goddamned bastard!" She ran up the steps, fury rising in her chest. But at the same time...there was doubt. _Who's...who's telling the truth...and who's not? I don't..._

_"I HATE YOU!"_ Kaiya's hysterical cries crawled their way back into her mind and she shivered.

_I...I never intended...I..._She pulled her hands into fists and ran quickly to the throne room. _Please...say that asshole's lying!_

* * *

Ichigo sighed and leaned against the cell wall. "Wow, that was rather nice." The other prisoner sighed.

"Sorry, but she was really pissing me off..." Ichigo replied, rubbing his hand through his hair. The prisoner chuckled.

"Nika's always needed a good talking too. Her intentions are good, but the way she always tries to achieve them have always been...slightly dramatic." Ichigo turned to see the prisoner smile. "By the way, how is my little sister?"

"You...what's your name?" The prisoner's smile widened.

"'Bout time you asked me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Kyrin, the rightful air to the throne, and Kaiya's older brother."

* * *

Chapter 12 end

Omfg, Kyrin was down there, eh? Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well...if you no review, you shall never find out~! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Response to reviews~!

Shadowgouf: Lol it's like watching Wil E. Cayote in Loony Toons! (idk if that's how his name's spelled...XD)

Tiana Misoro: Hee hee, yes, he lives!

kaska245: Well...we shall see~!

cazcappy: Lol you're right, it is like that! O.O Well...you'll just have to wait and see!

Yin7: I don't think anyone did...XD

Narlth: Huzah! Missing people is no longer missing!

All right, I know, crazy shit, neh? Well this story is almost over...I predict three, maybe four chappies, including this one. Well...here's Chapter 13! It's a flash back chappie as well, so enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 13: Truth of the past

Ichigo stared at the cell across from him. _N-no way..._he thought. "You're bluffing. Kaiya told me-"

"She was lied to, as was everyone. My poor little sister..." He shook his filthy head. "She's been through so much..."

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded, remembering everything Kaiya had told him about her life. "Ever since you...vanished, she said life was really tough."

"But that's what helped her stand up, if you ask me. Although, I do feel horrible about this...abandoning her..." Ichigo wanted to say something, but Kyrin continued. "You know...it's my fault everyone hates her."

"How...how come?" Ichigo asked. Kyrin raised his tired jade eyes to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"I'm the one who started those nasty rumors...about her hair...her eyes..." Ichigo stared at him, stunned.

"She never said anything bad about you..." he mumbled.

"She's too good. She'd never say anything, simply because that's who she is." He looked back at Ichigo again and smiled. "Since we have pleanty of time to spare, I shall tell you what happened..."

* * *

12 years ago...

A 7 year old Kyrin stormed the hallways angrily, kicking the floor. _It's all her fault mother's dead! Her!_ He cursed in his mind. Ever since the 15th princess, Kaiya, was born, his mother had been sickely. And now...she was ten feet underground, onlt three years after giving birth to her. _It's her fault!_ When she had died, he began spreading all kinds of rumors about her, mostly picking fun at her hair and eyes. He knew she was different, and he blamed her entirely for his mother's death. _She deserves what she's getting!_ It surprised him, however, that she never cried in front of her tormentors, even when he was doing the tormenting. He only used words, but he knew they hurt her. _So how come she never cries? She must be evil or something..._Now he was on his way to dinner when he heard a soft, sobbing noise from inside one of the rooms. He stopped and turned, noticing it was Kaiya's room. He peeked in to see a 4 year old Kaiya crying heavily into her bed sheets.

"Why...what did I do? Why are they...they s-so mean?" he could hear her say through her sobbing and coughing. Kyrin watched as she let out another cough and sat up. His eyes widened at the sight of blood.

_What...what the?_ He walked in and watched as her eyes widened in fear. Her entire face was bruised, her hair cut unevenly, one eye swollen shut and her arms covered in thin scars. "What...what the hell?"

"Wh-why are you in here?" The fear in her voice shook him from his staring. "Are you...gonna hurt me too?" Kyrin juststared at her mutilated face. He would never have gone this far...this was too much. He just sat down and pulled her close.

"Forgive me...this is my falut..." Was all he could say to her. He felt as if all of her pain was soely his falut, although he never physically harmed her like this. She instantly turned and cried into his shoulder.

"I...miss mommy..." she cried. He was amazed ay how she never cried in public, but hid her tears away.

"Me too...I'm sorry for blaming you...for her death..." She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"But...my mommy and your mommy...they aren't the same..."

* * *

Present...

"I felt horrid when she said that. It was odd; when everyone was hurting her, she acted beyond her years...but when she was alone...she cried and cried, no one there to dry her tears..." Kyrin sighed and gripped the bars. "I made myself her big brother after that, protecting her from the lies and rumors _I_ had started." Ichigo watched as he shivered slighty in the darkness. "I went into the throne room when I was 13. My Uncle, The King, although I didn't know it at the time, wanted me to tell him my future plans for the kingdom."

"And what were you going to do, exactly?"

"Free the Vizards." Those three words made Ichigo freeze.

"Wh-what?"

"The Vizards that were forced from Soul Society...they were not part of the original Masked Army. They had no right to be banished for an accident on their part. The same would oddly go for you, but you weren't even a Soul Reaper then. However, he was furious at everything I suggested. He didn't throw me down here...until I told him what I had seen the night Kaiya was born..."

"Which was?"

"My father being murdered."

* * *

A 3 year old Kyrin could hear screams echoing through the halls. He ran down the hall, trying to find his mother. _Where's mommy?_ he thought frantically.

"What have you done, brother?" Kyrin froze. It was his father's voice, and he sounded furious. "To do this to a Soul Reaper of such high importance...what is wrong with you?"

"The bitch deserved it for being so damned attractive." That was his uncle, a similar voice because they were twins. Kyrin peeked around the corner of a wall to see the two arguing. His father looked clean and smooth, his uncle filthy and drunk.

_What's going on?_ he wondered.

"I am tired of being treated lower than you...I want what belongs to me!" His uncle screamed. Before Kyrin could blink, a knife was sticking out of his father's head, blood splashed on his uncle's hands and face.

_Daddy!_

* * *

"I had been afraid to say anything, and he didn't know that I had seen it all." Kyrin finished. "But when I waved the fact I did know in his face, he threw me down here."

"Wait...how come he didn't execute you or something?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No legal reason. He has one for you, and now a child that never should have existed as well. He's always wanted a reason to rid himself of his 'mistake' as he called her. As for me, it would be odd if I suddenly died when I was healthy, so he decided to make me suffer and stuffed me down here, where the rest of the garbage is forgotten." Ichigo clenched his hands tightly, fury flowing through him. He wanted to kill this bastard for ruining everyone's lives, but what could he do?

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." He looked up to see Nika standing in front of his cell. He wnated to snap at her, but she looked as if she had just seen a ghost, or worse.

"Nika?"

"You...you were right...I...I'm..." She shook her head. "You'll never forgive me...but I want to help you and Kaiya...and her baby as well." Ichigo couldn';t believe what he was hearing.

"Nika, what are you plotting?" She turned around and almost screamed.

"Ky-Kyrin?" He grinned and nodded.

"I was asleep when you first got here. Your screaming woke me up. Sorry I didn't say much earlier..." he sighed. She shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're...you're alive..." She almost started crying, but she shook her head again. "Look...I'm going to go to Soul Society and tell them what's going on. They'll help."

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked. He knew full well how 'reliable' the Soul Society could sometimes be. She pulled out a small black head band, a black swallowtail butterfly pearched on a black flower.

"Kaiya's mother gave me this. She said; ' If there is ever a danger for my daughter or anyone she's with...use this. It will get you help.' " She explained. "Her mother was once the Captain of Squad 10 before coming here to work for the Royal Guard."

"That's right, but just using that will not help. You need to tell them the truth; that the Royal Family is in turmoil. I can help you." Kyrin said. Kaiya grinned and pulled out a key ring.

"Guards drunk up the ass." She said, quickly unlocking his cell. Ichigo watched as Kyrin slowly rose to his feet. He too had shackles on similar to his own, suppressing his spirit energy.

"You have Soul Reaper powers too?" he asked. Kyrin gave a weak nod.

"Yes. Best to keep this on though, until we are far from here." He suggested to Nika, who just nodded. Nika started undoing Ichigo's but Kyrin stopped her. "No, he needs to remain here."

"Prince Kyrin?"

"He's right. If I randomly go missing...well, let's just say Kaiya won't last any longer. I'll be ok." He explained. Nika sighed.

"Ichigo...you had better live. If you don't...I'll find your soul in Soul Society and kill you again." she warned. He chuckled at the thought. "Look...I know you'll never forgive me-"

"I _won't_ if you don't hurry the fuck up and leave." Nika stared at him. " Well? Get moving!" She nodded and kissed the small butterfly. It suddenly fluttered to life, opening up an odd gargantuan. Ichigo watched as they both vanished into it. _Good luck...and please, be swift!_

* * *

When they made it, they appered in the Squad 4 barracks. Nika looked around desperatly. "Hey, is there someone in here? I need some help!" She slung Kyrin's arm over her shoulder. He had collapsed when they had made it on the other side. She watched as a silver haired Soul Reaper appered.

"How did you-"

"Please, Prince Kyrin needs help!" She pleaded. Wasting no time, the Soul Reaper helped her down the hall and into one of the small rooms. She placed Kyrin onto the bed and sighed with relief. "Thank you...umm..."

"Isane Kotetsu, Liuetenent of Squad 4." She introduced herself.

"My name is Nika, servent to the Royal Family. I need to speak with your Captain immediatly."

* * *

Chapter 13 end

Yeah yeah, short chappie is short. But ya know what? Tense things will be happening soon! Reviews please? O.o


	14. Chapter 14

Response to reviews~!

girlX901: Hmm...we shall see!

Tiana Misoro: No, not yet! Now...gimme the noose...*takes it away*

cazcappy: Lol I am a mind reader...XD

hitsugayatoshirou1220: No idea...*shrugs*

Black Cat Angel: Lol Glad you are enjoying this so~!

Yin7: So true...XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: ...And what's wrong with bloody murders? O.o

Narlth: Guess~! XD

Alrighty people, with this story slowly coming to its close, a new one will slowly be on the way. Also, for those that read my yaoi fics and have read Falling Inside Myself, it is almost over as well...DX Oh well...things have to end at some point, right? *sighs* Well...let's get on with this, shall we? Chapter 14 ho!

* * *

Chapter 14: Final farewell

Kaiya tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering as nightmares plagued her mind. She let out one cry of fright and shot up, clutching her chest tightly. _It...it was a nightmare...just a nightmare..._she thought, trying to reassure herself. She heard footsteps utside her door.

"Please, allow me inside! The princess must be attended to!" It was the voice of the head maid, and Nika's adoptive mother.

"Seara?" Kaiya called, her voice hoarse from crying. The woman opened the door, her long silver hair a tangled mess.

"Oh my, Kaiya...look at you..." She whispered. She ran up and hugged her, stroaking her red hair softly, which now looked more like congealed blood red instead of it's usual shade.

"I know...I'm a fright, aren't I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but at the same time, so beautiful..." Kaiya closed her eyes. She had missed the head maid so much. She was like a mother to her as well after the death of her own. That's why her and Nika had grown so close...but now... "You look radiant.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, he maid's voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"The little one inside you. Being like this...gives an entirely different definition to 'beautiful' my dear." She smiled. She stood up and walked towards her dresser. "I know he'll agree with me."

"Who? Ichigo?" she asked and Seara nodded.

"Shall we go and visit him for a little bit?" Kaiya's eyes lit up at the suggestion, but it quickly faded.

"I'm trapped in here...how are we-"

"I have ways, my Princess." Kaiya watched as she shoved the dresser to the side, showing a crudely hidden doorway.

"no wonder it was always drafty in here..." she mumbled witha smirk.

"Now come, we don't have much time..." Seara held her hand out, Kaiya eagerly taking it.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against his cell wall, the cool brick making him shiver. _It's too fucking cold down here!_ He thought, pulling the remainder of his clothes together. He started at the empty cell across from him. Kinda sucks...being alone down here...I wonder if Kyrin had been alone all these years...or at least had other prisoners to talk too...he wondered.

"Come, qucikly my dear!" Ichigo looked up to see torch light on the footsteps. "There's no doubt they heard us!"

"I...can't run very well Seara..." Ichigo's eyes widened at the other voice and made a dash for his cell door.

"Kaiya?" He called out quietly. His eyes grew even wider when she appered from the hall, running as fast as she could. She fell on her knees in front of his cell, tears in her dull, red eyes.

"Oh...Ichigo...what have they..."

"nothing I can't handle..." He replied, reaching through the bars to stroke her cheek gently with his filthy fingers. "How long have I been down here?"

"Almost half a month...we have two and half to go..." she whispered, reaching her hand through the bars to repeat his own action. He smiled and pressed her hand against his cheek. She felt so warm to him...

"I've missed you..." he whispered.

"So have we...this son of yours is very troublesome." Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"Wait...how do you know the baby's a boy?"

"Mother's instinct." He scoffed at her light response.

"Bullshit. There's no way you know that stuff."

"You're not the one carrying him around! You're not the one who-" She was cut off by a sudden thumping in her chest. "He doesn't like us fighting either..."

"You mean he...kicked?" She grinned and he slowly traced his hand down towards her swollen stomach. Just as he brushed against her chest, he could feel something pound against his hand. "He...or she...knows it's me."

"Of course he does." She smiled, grabbing his hand. "He's got his dad's personality."

"Then the baby also has his mother's perserverence." He smiled at the light blush on Kaiya's face. "God, you're beautiful..."

"Told ya so Princess..." Seara chuckled from across the hall. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm a horrid sight. So much...so much stress..." she shivered as her nightmare replayed in her mind. _All of the blood...all of _our_ blood...will he be ok?_

"Kaiya? Are you...are you ok?" He asked her. She just smiled and nodded.

_No use troubling him..._she thought.

"No, you're a bad liar. Tell me what's wrong Kaiya." She sighed.

"I've...been having horrid nightmares lately..." she admitted. "Of...of blood and death and..." She began crying and Ichigo reached up as much as he could to wipe the tears away. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her cheek against it as he stroked her cheek softly. "Oh Ichigo..."

"Shh..."

"I'm so scared...I'm so scared Ichigo..."

"Shh, it'll be ok. We'll work this out somehow..." He tried to reassure her. He remembered what Kyrin had asked of him, and it was killing him. _You can't see your sister now...she needs the reassurence..._he thought. _God, when I see you after this, you _will _get your ass kicked..._

"Are...are you sure?" She asked him quietly. He gave her a nod and a smile.

"C'mon, how hard can it be to bust outta this place?"

"If the guards catch you, which they most likely would because you're so damned noisy, they'd kill you on spot. Also, there isn't a single exit or entrance that isn't guarded." Kaiya stated plainly.

"Nice blow to my hopes there..." he grumbled and she chuckled.

"Princess...we must hurry!" Seara called. "We've overstayed our welcome here!"

"I'm coming." She called. Ichigo kissed her hand gently.

"It'll be ok..." he reminded her.

"Ichigo...I..."

"Princess!" Seara called, more urgently this time.

"Alright!" As she stood up, their hands leaving each other's, she smiled. "Here's a thought; think of a good name for the baby. When we meet up again, we'll see who's idea is best." Ichigo watched as the most imprtant person in his life rushed out of the dungeon before they were caught.

"I love you..." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

Nika paced back and forth in front of the door that lead to the Assembly Hall of the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains. _Will they hear our plea?_ she wondered.

"It'll be ok Nika...they will listen to us." Nika turned around to see Kyrin leaning against the wall, zanpakuto at his side. Nka couldn't help but stare. She had grown up with the two of them and had always been attracted to the prince. But she knew her place and never made any kind of move to show how she felt. But now...it didn't seem to matter. As memories of the three of them playing and having fun together floated in her mind, she couldn't help but fall to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"I"m so horrid..." she whispered. She could feel Kyrin place a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she just pushed it away.

"Nika..."

"She was right; she was right the entire time. It wasn't really her that was changing...it had been me. I was so used to having the two of you...you were my only family..." She said, her voice shaky as she started to cry. "But when you vanished, it tore a hole in both of us...for her, Ichigo helped fill some of the void, although it would never replace you. But for me...I thought she was leaving me...and that would have been the rest of my family."

"Didn't she offer you to come along?" Kyrin asked, sounding stunned at the thought of Kaiya not giving her the choice.

"No, she did...but I was _scared_. That castle was my home...I was so selfish and stupid. Home is where your family is; I should have _known_ that..." She started crying and Kyrin pulled her as close to him as he could.

"It'll be ok Nika...we'll all be together this time; and we have many new additions, by what my sister has told you..." He whispered to her. They both jumped slightly as the door opened wide, revealing the Captains all in a line. They both stood up and took deep breaths.

"Are you ready, Kyrin?" Nika asked, her voice shaky and uneven. He smiled and placed his hand in her own. She could feel herself blushing slightly.

"Of course I am." He replied. Nika swalloed a lump in her throat as they walked in. They stopped a few feet away from the Head Captain, bowing in respect. "Head Captain, have you reached a desision?" Kyrin asked.

"Yes, we have." He replied, his voice echoing all over the place. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, as well as the Central 46, have reached a decree." Nika stood there, waiting in silence and anticipation.

_What will they do?_ she wondered.

* * *

Chapter 14 end

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil or what? ^_^ You shall have to wait and see if they decide to aid the two or not! Well..reviews are always nice! Any flames will be used to roast hot dogs!


	15. Chapter 15

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: I know, me evil, right? lol

kaska245: If they're deadl, I'm an assasin!

Shadowgouf: *being shaken really hard* I-I di-didn't m-m-m-mean i-it!

Black Cat Angel: Hmmm...we shall see!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: You boo it, no update for you! XP

cazcappy: Lol I'm glad~!

Yin7: Lol

Narlth: Who doesn't like the secret passage?

Rose zaki: Again...sorry, but no.

Lol Ok, I know y'all are all excited, right? Well, this may be the second to last chappie here. I do hope y'all enjoy this one! Here's Chapter 15~!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15: A royal execution

Three months later...

Kaiya sat on her bed, shivering with fear. _The baby could come at any time now..._she thought. Never in her entire life had she felt so afraid. But she asn't afraid for herself; she was afraid for the baby and Ichigo. She turned as a door opened, a guard walking in.

"Princess; for the next 24 hours, you are to be in the cells in the dungeon." he reported. She stood up as evenly as she could, chin held high.

"Very well then; I shall go." She spoke, her voice sounding firm, bt for anyone who knew her well would know she was terrified. _What...what am I going to do?_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the empty cell for the upteenth time. He had no clue how long he had been down there, or how long it had been since he had anything to eat. _No fucking wonder Kyrin was so fucking skinny..._he thought. He could remember Kyrin stating how he had been 'forgotten down here', as he had put it. Now he knew exactly how the prince had felt; he was shivering and starving, his ribs showing from underneath the remainign shreads of his clothes. All of the guards had been down there the past month, each taking their turns 'teaching' the Vizar a thing or two. His chest was covered in bruises, and he was certain he had a cracked rib, plus some broken ones. _This is shit..._

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned slowly, trying to focus his eyesight in the dark. He watched as the head maid walked in.

"You...you came with Kaiya last time she was here..." he whispered. God, that felt like it happened so long ago.

"Yes, my name is Seara. I'm pleased to meet you." She said, walking over to his cell. He looked up to see she had a tray in her hands with a small meal on it. "I can very plainly see how they are treating you down here."

"Like I'm the best prisoner here." He replied sarcastically. She just sighed and opened the cell door, quickly putting the try inside, and shutting it again.

"I wish I could let you go...but the guards will kill you on sight." She said quietly.

"I'm supposed to die soon anyways..." he murmered, eating the food slowly so he wouldn't get sick. It felt dry and almost tasteless in his mouth, but he honestly didn't care.

"Tomorrow, actually." He almost chocked on his food as he stared at her.

"Have I...been down here that long?" he asked quietly. She nodded and he ran a hand through his dull hair. _God...where the hell are they?_ He thought, fear that the Soul Society had said no to coming to their aid spreading through him._ If not for me...then why not Kaiya and the baby?_

"Yes...I'm afraid so. Time can be rather odd, no?" she asked. He just sighed, and then started laughing. "Funny?"

"No...just ironic. I once broke into the Soul Society to stop the execution of a dear friend...and now I'm part of one, and I can't stop it; not even for the people I love..." He buried his face in is filthy hands. "This fucking sucks..."

"I will not disagree, however, have faith. There is always a chance to escape; you just need to wait." He looked up to thank her, but she had already left.

* * *

The next morning...

Kaiya shivered as her cell door opened. _This could not have been good for the baby..._she thought. All the stress she had been suffering had taken a toll, and now it was catching up to her. Her hair was a disheaveled mess, her skin as pale as a ghost's, and her eye's almost empty looking. All she cared abut now was her baby and Ichigo...and even that was stressing her out. She couldn't help it; she knew what was coming. Soon, they would be dead. The death would be slow and very painful. But the worse part would be the watching. She would either have to watch Ichigo die, or he would have to watch her and the baby die. Knowing her father, it would be the latter.

"Princess, it's time." A guard walked up and out a rope around her neck. Sighing, she pulled her hair out over the rope and walked out with her chin held high again.

_At the very least...I will go with what pride I have left..._

* * *

Ichigo was forced to his feet when a long rope was placed around his neck. "Get the hell up, Vizard!" The guard snapped. Ichigo was dragged to his feet and as he stumbled slightly, the neck tightened around him slightly.

"Ngh..." He gripped the rope and forced himself back to his feet. Fucking pricks...

"Hold, guards. I have been orderedto take the prisoner to the execution grounds." Ichigo's eyes snapped up to see Nika walking towards him, dressed completly in black and her face covered in a black veil, as if she were attending a funeral.

"Nika..." He whispered. She grabbed the rope and led him up the cold stone steps, the gurads looking more than displeased. "Nika...what's going on? Why are you-"

"I'm the one who reported you, so I am the one sent to fetch you and take you to the execution grounds." She replied, her voice emotionless.

"Hey, listen; you vanish for three months with Kyrin, and now you're acting like-"

"I'm sorry Ichigo..." He turned to look into her eyes to see sadness and defeat. "I'm so very sorry..." He could feel anger rising inside him as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I fucking figured as much..." he growled. He bowed his head as he stared at the stones beneath his feet. "Then I guess...this is it..." he whispered. Nika didn't respond and he shook his head.

"We are here." She said. Ichigo looked up and squinted in the bright sunlight. When his eyes adjusted to it's harshness, he could see thousands of people around him, looking at him with either disgust or concern. "Over here, Ichigo Kurosaki." Nika tugged a little on the rope around his neck. He could tell what it was for; it was holding back his spiritual pressure.

_This is a very shitty situation here..._he thought. Nika stopped and forced him to turn around. What he saw then made his entire heart stop.

* * *

Kaiya slowly asended the steps onto a huge wooden platform, the rope tight around her neck. She was dressed in a long, white gown and the hairp pin in her hair was apure white lily to match. Her hair was a filthy mess, dark circles shadowed under her eyes. But she held her head up high as she reached the final step. All around her, guards stood with long spears that she knew were meant to pierce her body until she was dead...as well as the baby. She could feel the baby kicking her, wanting out, but Kaiya shook her head softly._ No little one...you can't come out now...soon, I promise..._she thought, hoping that the baby would understand. As she looked up, she saw Ichigo in the front of the platform. When she saw the shock in his eyes, her resolve crumbled away. She fell to her knees, her cut off spiritual pressure and physical wiehgt, as well as her health taking it's final toll.

"Kaiya!" Ichigo tried to run up, but Nika yanked back harshly, causing him to fall backwards, gagging.

"Stay still, prisoner." She hissed. Kaiya ignored her, and instead looked at Ichigo.

_I...I need to stand strong..._she thought. _For all our sakes..._ She slowly rose to her feet, flinching as many points of metal were placed gently against her chest.

"Princess Kaiya, you have been condemmed to die for trechery and hiding a Vizard, as well as sleeping with said Vizard and betraying the royal family. Do you have any last words?" One of the executioners asked. Kaiya stared out at the crowd, shivering slightly.

"Ichigo...I love you..." she whispered. "What's being done...it's wrong. You're a hero, and you've been condemmed to die beside me and this child, just because of _what_ you are, not because of _who_ you are or what you did. My brother was to change that..." She couldn't finish her sentence, and instead repeated her first line. "Ichigo...I will forever love you..." She froze as the tips of metal were lifted and just about to pierce her chest when Nika cried out.

"Now!" Suddenly, two of the seven executioners attacked the others, pulling back their black hoods.

"Ikkaku! Renji!" Ichigo yelled, very surprised. He suddenly felt the rope removed from his neck. All of his spiritual energy hit him at once and h felt oddl regenerated, despite being physically weak. Reni removed the rope from Kaiya's neck and helped her steady herself. Ichigo ran over instantly, swinging one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Nice to see ya again, Ichigo. " Ikkaku said, swinging Hozukimaru around.

"Yes yes, it's nice, but you two need to leave, now. Kyrin isn't too far away with a senkaimon open." Renji explained quickly. Nika ran up to the two of them.

"I know the way, now quickly!" She said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and tugging the two of them away.

* * *

The entire courtyard was in chaos. Soul Reapers were fighting the guards as the three of them ran through the streets. "Wait...you said they weren't coming!" Ichigo called.

"Convincing, no? However, I never said they weren't coming. Your stupid ass just assumed that." Nika shrugged. Suddenly, Kaiya fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Ichigo! The...the..." She was having trouble breathing. He rushed over to her side and placed his hand on her chest. "The...the baby's..." Nika ran over as well.

"Ichigo, we have no time! Carry her! Hurry!" Ichigo lifted her into his arms, trying to be as careful as he could. He followed Nika through the streets as the fightuing seemed to intensify. Suddenly, the senkaimon was in sight and he ran faster as Kaiya began panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Ichigo!" He could see Kyrin in his Soul Reaper attire, waving his way. Just as he made it there, a powerful presence made itself known from behind him.

"And where the hell do you think you're running off to, Vizard?" Ichigo didn't turn around and instead handed Kaiya to Kyrin.

"Get her in there! I'll hold him off." Ichigo said quickly. Kyrin shook his head and instead looked to Nika. She nodded and grabbed Kaiya's hand.

"Be careful, my prince." she whispered as her and Kaiya disappered into the senkaimon. The last thing Kaiya saw was her brother and her lover's backs fade into light, about ready to fight off her father.

_Please...please be careful..._she begged in her mind.

* * *

Chapter 15 end.

Yes...me evil...go ahead and flame me! I shall use the flames for my halloween costume! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ...so review?


	16. Chapter 16

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Ah, well ya see, since he's only a _Substitute_ Soul Reaper (said with disdain about three times in Diamond Dust Rebellion. DX) I'm even surprised they came, and _I _wrote this! XD

cazcappy: Hmm...*checks at smoldering costume* Good thing I went as a vampire that _didn't_ sparkle instead! ^_^

Shadowgouf: *watches you leave* Um...my laptop's busted?

hitsugayatoshirou1220: Lol horray for you! I have some Family Guy p.j. pants with Stewie on 'em! *tmi*

Black Cat Angel: I hope so too!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: *goes emo in a corner*

Yin7: I know, right? Admist all the fucking turmoil! XD

kaska245: Yes, you are correct! *ding ding*

Narlth: Yeah! *cricket whistle* Oops...

Ok, as I know I've told everyone, I fucking suck at fight scenes! Angst? Sure, not a problem. Yaoi smex? Sure, why not? Lemon? Ok...that's fine. But _fight scenes_? Oh god, the bane of my author existence! DX So..the fight may not be long or very epic...but believe me, the fic will be tense enough. This is the second to last chapter~! So, onward with Chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16: Loss and Birth

Kaiya could feel the child inside her begging to come out. "Ngh...p-please wait a few seconds more..." she whispered. Nika stood next to her as a small group of Squad 4 Soul Reapers placed her slowly on the bed.

"Hang in there, princess..." She whispered, placing a hand on Kaiya's sweaty forehead. "It'll be over soon..."

"N-Nika...I...I'm s-" Before she could apologize, she let out a loud scream.

"Damn, we can't wait! The baby's coming here!" One of the Soul Reapers called. Nika was quickly shoved out of the room. As she watched for a few seconds, a scrawny, timid Squad 4 Soul Reaper appered.

"Hello, I'm Hanataro Yamada." he said, bowing quickly. "We'll do our best to help her, but she's...well...she's young. We can't gurantee-"

"Do your best to save both of them; I have to leave." She said, quickly stepping past the Soul Reaper.

"Wh-where to? Doesn't she need you?" Nika froze at his words, but only briefly. She already had the resolve in her heart; nothing could change her mind.

"Who she needs is fighting with all the strength he has now...and sadly, it isn't enough." She commented before running away.

* * *

Ichigo flew backwards, slamming into a brick wall, Kyrin not to far behind. _D-Damn..._he thought, struggling to stand up. ASlthough he had his strength back, his physical body was still too weak due to fatigue and starvation. Every second seemed to be getting worse. Kyrin was better off than him, and he had been in that cell for over 7 years! _This is bad..._

"What, you both are all talk and no bite? How boring..." The King teased. Ichigo struggled to his feet, aided quickly by Kyrin.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." The prince said, already back in a fighting stance. "There has to be some kind of opening we can use, damnit!"

"I don't see one. This isn't going to well. But..." Ichigo turned to look at Kyrin, who nodded and smiled.

"At least they're safe..." he said simply.

"No one is safe from me! I will hunt the concubine down myself!" The King roared and lunged at them again. Ichigo dodged it with his bankai, but Kyrin couldn't move in time, and was pinned by his shoulder to a wall. "Did you know that I even beat on your 'little sister', Kyrin?" Kyrin's eyes shot up to him and they glowed with hate.

"shut up!"

"Her screams were rather...interesting to hear. Always crying for the mother whose body rejected her...and left her for dead." Kyrin screamed and raised his spiritual pressure, trying to get the King to back away some, but he just laughed. "That pathetic attempt of yours will not help you, I'm afraid."

"Then how about this one?" The King turned to have a thick, black wave of spirit energy strike his massive body and knocking him to the side. Kyrin tore the sword out of his shoulder and turned to face Ichigo, who now wore his Vizzard mask.

"Thanks..."

"Consider it my way of having you owe me later." Ichigo joked, his now golden eyes narrowed as they stared at the King. "You're a sick, twisted bastard. Even Aizen had some sense of dignity, as warped as it was. But you...you honestly don't give a shit, do you? You fucking make me sick."

"Words only cut so deep, Vizard." The King growled. "Nothing you say affects me. Besides...if I were you, I'd go spend my last few moments with that bitch." Ichigo's eyes narrowed even more, almost to where his eyes were completly black.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, the noise more threatning coming from his distorted voice.

"If her mother could barely survive the birth of her child, what makes you think she can survive the birth of _yours_?" he asked, a smile on his face as Ichigo's eyes widened. "She will die. Her body is frail, and she's young; younger than her mother was. You've technically killed her yourself. So tell me; who's the sick bastard now?" Ichigo lost it. He lunged blindly forward, despite Kyrin's calls.

"Wait! Are you nuts? He'll-" He was quickly silenced by a blade at his throat; a nearby guard had come to aid his King. _Shit! Let my guard down..._

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo yelled as his black blade slammed into the King's silver one. He was easily shoved backwards and into the ground. As he attempted to get up, the King pinned him down with one foot. _God damnit all!_

"This is the end of you, Vizard..." He growled. Ichigo looked up to see the blade just about to pierce his chest. Suddenly, the King staggered in his step. Ichigo looked to see a knife sticking out of his chest. He watched as he fell backwards.

"That's for fucking with the princess's future husband." He turned to see Nika standing next to Kyrin, the one guard dead on the ground.

* * *

"I guess i owe ya one?" Ichigo asked, his Vizard mask fading away.

"Nah, in fact, I was simply repaying my debt." Nika said. When Ichigo gave her a slightly confused look, she grinned. "You told me the truth...and you found Kyrin. Now that the King is dead, he can take his rightful place at the throne."

"With you beside him?" Ichigo asked. He laughed when both of their faces became red and they took a step away from each other. "Nah, it's ok. I'm teasing ya."

"We must hurry to the Soul Society. Kaiya will be giving birth to my nephew soon." Kyrin grinned.

"Or niece." Ichigo added.

"Seriously Kyrin, why are you assuming that it's a boy?" Nika asked.

"Because my sister said it was, and she's normally right." He said and they all laughed. "For example, she was right about you, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You may be a Vizard, but you are still allies with the Soul Society. You work hard to protect your loved ones, and even people you don't know." He explained. "My sister was right about you." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...w-well...thanks." He murmered. Nika just laughed as they slowly headed towards the senkaimon gate. The fighting all around them had slowly ceased, and the cheers of Soul Reapers could be heard everywhere. _We won...we did it!_

"C'mon, let's-" She froze for a second, as if listening to something. She then scrambled behind Kyrin, her eyes wide. Everything slowed as both him and Ichigo turned around. The King was now in a different position on the ground, face first instead of on his back. Nika had stumbled backwards, her body ridgid.

"N-Nika?" Kyrin whispered her name, nervousness in his tone. When she turned, her body crumpled to the ground. Kyrin caught her in time to see the very dagger she had thrown at the King was now sticking out of her chest.

"F-forgive me, my King..." she whispered, staring at him weakly. "B-but impulse a-and-"

"Shh...stop. We're gonna get back and get you cheacked up on." Kyrin said, trying to see the positive. But even Ichigo could tell there was nothing they could do; the dagger had pierced her heart.

"I-Ichigo. Pr-promise me that you'll w-watch Kaiya and th-that she w-w-won't die." She asked, her voice growing weaker. All he could do was nod. She then turned to Kyrin, a small,sad smile on her face. "Pr-Prince..."

"I told you years ago you didn't need to be formal with me." He laughed, sadness evident in his tone. She just looked at him.

"K-Kyrin...I l-l-love you..." Her eyes dimmed as she went limp in his hold. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. Both siblings needed him, and he didn't want to leave the prince alone.

"Go see Kaiya; I'll be there soon." Kyrin's voice was emotionless, but at the same time gave away exactly how he felt. Ichigo stood for a second.

"But-"

"I'll be ok...just leave me for now...make sure she makes it." He said firmly. Ichigo nodded and bolted into the senkaimon.

_Kaiya...I'm on my way!_ he thought.

* * *

When he came into the Squad 4 barracks, the entire place was noisy and crowded. "I-Ichigo!" He turned around to see Hanataro running up to him.

"Hanataro! How is she?" He asked as he ran to meet up with the little Soul Reaper.

"Th-they took her to the emergency room." He said. Seeing Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, he quickly added. "J-just in case something happened, after all." Ichigo's shoulders relaxed as they all headed down to the emergency room. When he got there, everyone froze as they crowded around the door.

"Ichigo." He looked up to see Captain Unohana standing in front of him, a soft smile on her face. "You may go in, if you would like." He felt nervous and jittery.

"Is she...is she..."

"Go find out." She replied and watched him run into the room, shutting the door behind him. What he saw made him catch his breath. Kaiya was laying on the bed, her skin pale, her expression a mix of happiness and exhaustion. She looked up and smiled at Ichigo.

"I told you so..." she whispered to her amrs. "I told you he would make it home..." Ichigo walked up and he felt like his legs would give out. In her arms was a small bundle, soft, red eyes peaking from it. He felt like the small eyes were holding him there.

"So...boy or girl?" he asked quietly.

"Boy, like I said, ya idiot." Ichigo chuckled quietly. She lifted the baby slowly and handed him to Ichigo. "Hold him?" she asked, although it sounded more like a demand. He took him into his arms and placed an arm gently under the baby's neck.

"God...this is so weird..." he whispered.

"Believe me...I know..." Kaiya chuckled warmly and then glanced around. "Where's Nika?" Ichigo stopped rocking the baby and sighed. As he told her what happened, he watched as her eyes filled with tears. "I..I never told her I forgave her..." she sobbed. Ichigo pulled her and the baby into a gentle embrace and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sure she knew..." he whispered comfortingly. "Now...what's our son's name?"

"You decided."

"Whatever happened to our little contest?" he joked.

"I decided that thrashinbg you at my being right was enough; you decide." Ichigo gave it some thought, staring at the baby. Already there was some orange fuzz on his head.

_My hair is a curse..._he thought with a smile. "How about...Kitai?" he asked quietly. Kaiya seemed to catch what he meant.

"Hope..." she said quietly. She reached out and took the baby, smiling. "I like it...Although it sounds kinda feminine. Do you think people will pick on him?"

"If they do and he's anything like me, he'll ignore them or beat the shit outta them." He replied, shrugging. Kaiya just laughed at him.

"Yeah, and then most likely come home with one of them tied behind his back and say 'Mommy, this is not what it looks like. This is an interrogation.'"

"I'd never do that to someone!"

"No...but I might..." Both of them got a good laugh and Kaiya leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I"m glad you're here...Ichigo." She said before falling asleep. Ichigo smiled and stroaked her hair.

"Me too...I love you." He said. He took one more look at Kitai before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Chapter 16 end

Well? Did ya like? Review? There will be an epilogue chappie after this, so next time this is updated , it will be for the last time! *bows*


	17. Chapter 17

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Lol I thought people would love that line! ^_^

cazcappy: Well...if ya like yaoi, I have some storiesd unfinished. If nopt, read Unexpected Existence. It's over, but it's my longest, and still best fic!

Black Cat Angel: It ain't over till I say it is!

Yin7: *dramatic music plays*

Shadowgouf: Thanks a ton~!

hitsugayatoshirou1220: Ok...here it is!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: I feel hurt by that! *hides in emo corner*

Narlth: It doesn't matter, and it takes bout 9 months I believe, and sice, like I said earlier on in the story, time there goes faster.

Ok everyone, final chappie. I know y'all like this story, so I need you to check out this new poll I have. Well, here we go! XD

* * *

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Six weekes later...

Ichigo walked through the Squad 4 barracks, eager to get to Kaiya. Behind him was Kyrin, who had been working with Ichigo to help rebuild the damages in the Royal Family's world. He had yet to see his nephew, and it had been driving him nuts. "Please, twll me what he looks like!" The young king begged.

"Nope." You need to wait and see!" Ichigo teased. It didn't matter to him that he was speaking to the new King of the Soul Society this way; for all he cared, he was talking to his friend and, most likely soon to be, brother-in-law.

"Oh c'mon! I wanna know!" He said, walking to catch up to Ichigo. As they walked in the room, Kaiya was rocking Kitai back and forth, a soft smile on her face. "Kaiya? Is that..."

"Hey, Kyrin. This is your nephew, Kitai." She said with a smile as she looked up at the two of them. Kyrin walked over quietly and laughed when he saw Kitai's hair.

"I didn't know it was a dominant trait." he said, receiving a scowl from Ichigo.

"Hey, this isn't my falut. I'm telling ya, someone in my family had this hair color!" He argued. Kaiya chuckled quietly and handed Kitai to Kyrin. He held him and rocked him slowly, a content smile on his face. Ichigo was glad to see it. After Nika died, he had been looking depressed. He was glad that he had managed to drag the new King down here.

"I've been meaning to talk to you two anyways. There's something I need to tell you." He handed Kitai slowly back to Kaiya and straightened himself. Clearing his throat, he gave off a smile. "For starters, you have both been pardoned by the Royal Family. Secondly, all Vaizards have amnesty and may either return to the Soul Society, remain in the World of the Living, or, work as the Guardians of the Royal Family once again." Kaiya's eyes lit up and looked at Ichigo, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll, uh...think on it." He said nervously.

"Also, Kaiya." He turned to his sister and smiled. "You have also benn relieved of youre duties as a princess of the Royal Family. You can marry whomever you wish." She smiled and stood up, her legs slightly shaky, and huged her brother.

"Thank you, Kyrin..." she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, it was nothing. So...what do you two plan on doing?" he asked.

"Well, legally, we're still too young to marry, so we'll have to wait for that one." Ichigo sighed. "But I know my Dad won't mind having Kaiya and Kitai in the house for awhile."

"Plus, since he works at the clinic, there's a babysitter I won't have to pay for. I can keep going to school." She said, giving Ichigo a mischevious grin.

"You had better be calmer than normal, or I may hide from you and raise Kita up as seriously as possible." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon. You wouldn't be able to handle him for five minutes." She said. Kyrin laughed.

"I'll help him with it."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" She said, smacking his shoulder with her own shoulder. He just laughed and rubbed his shoulder gently. "But seriously...thank you..."

* * *

When the small group made it back to the World of the Living, all of their friends were freaking out. They cornered them and played 50 Questions, asking them what had happened. As they explained, Orihime went on and on about the baby in Kaiya's arms, fussing as he began crying. "You gusy are too loud." She scolded them as she led Kaiya and Kitai away.

"Thanks, Orihime..." she sighed, watching as Orihime made a small bottle of milk. She handed it to Kaiya and watched as she fed her baby.

"He's so cute..." she whispered.

"I know. He's going to grow up to be exactly like his dad though, I know it..." She sighed. Orihime chuckled at the idea and the two chatted quietly as Kitai continued to suck on the bottle.

"Kaiya; we need to get going."Ichigo called from the living room. She stood up and wanted to give the bottle back to Orihime, but she shook her head.

"Ya need it more than me. Go on ahead and take it." She smiled. As the two walked down the street, Ichigo linked his fingers with Kaiya's free hand.

"Kaiya...what will we do?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"About Kitai's heritige. You were relived, but isn't he technically a prince?" He asked. Kaiya nodded and looked at the sleeping form in her arms.

"Yes...yes he is..." she sighed.

"Then what will we tell him?"

"The truth, when he's old enough to make the desicion. For now...let's live normally."

"you mean, as normal as it can get for two Soul Reapers." He added and she chuckled.

"Yeah, and speaking of that, your son already has a decent amount of spiritual energy, so hiding the fact were Soul Reapers is out of the question." She said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Goodie. Now I have to worry about even more hollows..." he grumbled. Kaiya laughed and leaned against his shoulder as they walked down the street.

"But we'll worry about it together." She said quietly. Ichigo smiled and wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"Yeah...that's true." he agreed.

* * *

Fin

Alright, this is over! Now, like I said, go take the poll if ya haven't already! It is vital! XD Sorry if the ending was awkward and brief, but oh well. I suck at endings too, it seems. DX Well, thank you for reading this, and I shall see y'all again!

-Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
